Et si on inversait les rôles ?
by Liloucaraibes
Summary: Tobias Eaton vient de finir la cérémonie des choix. Transfert audacieux; il devra faire parti des dix premiers de son classement pour ne pas devenir sans-faction. Avec l'aide de Tris , l'instructrice des transferts, il va apprendre les techniques de combat des audacieux, Vaincre ses plus grandes peur et qui sait ? Peut-être que quelque chose naîtra entre eux ?...
1. prologue

Je m'appelle Tobias Eaton, j'ai 18 ans, je suis un altruiste et je déteste ma vie.

Pourquoi ? C'est très simple et cela se résume en deux mots: mon père. Mais avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet laissez moi vous expliquez un peu la situation .

Il y a de cela une centaine d'années, la guerre a éclatée. Nous ne savons pas qui s'est battu, les seulles informations que nous avons est qu'elle a été terrible . Beaucoup de sang a été versé; des villes entières écrasées sous le poids des combats; La terre à faillie être détruite, vide de toute trace humaine. Heureusement un groupe de survivants, nos créateurs, ont reconstruit un ville sur l'ancien Chicago. Un mur a été bâtit, nous protégeant des dangers extérieurs et un nouveau système a été instauré pour sauvé la paix: les factions.

Le système est simple, la société est divisée en 5 parties:

• les Érudits sont nos scientifiques, nos professeurs, nos médecins . Ils sont les plus intelligents et savent tout sur tout . Leur couleur est le bleu.

• les sincères représentent la justice. Ils disent toujours la vérité et ce , même si nous préférions parfois ne pas l'entendre... Leurs couleurs sont le blanc et le noir.

• les fraternels ne sont que de simples fermiers, heureux de vivre et profitant de l'instant présent .ils nous fournissent notre nourriture. Très pacifiques, les conflits avec eux sont extrêmement rares. Leurs couleurs sont le rouge et le jaune .

• les audacieux sont ... Comment les décrire ?...Fières? Des combattants sans peur ? Des fous ? Tous ces adjectifs leurs conviennent . Ils sont notre police et portent le noir comme couleur de faction .

• Viennent enfin les altruistes. Notre faction à été désigné pour prendre les rennes du gouvernement . Et là je vous arrête tout de suite ! Vous vous dites sûrement:

"Si les autres factions les ont mis au gouvernement alors ils doivent être trop cool les altruistes!!"

Ou bien encore :

"La classe, c'est eux les big boss et tout, c'est eux qui dirigent ! Ha ouais sérieux non mais allo quoi ! "

ET BIEN NON ! C'est pas du tout ça, mais alors pas DU TOUT !!

Notre faction à pour principe l'abstinence et l'oublie de soit . Nous passons notre vie à aider nos prochains, a ne pas se faire remarquer, rester en retrait. La vanité ainsi que la gourmandise ne sont pas connu chez nous . Pour cela la couleur de notre faction est le gris .

BON ! voilà ! Maintenant que vous avez compris la "situation" vous devez toujours vous dire "mais pourquoi il aime pas sa vie lui ?!? Elle a l'aire pourtant simple !"

Et bien normalement oui ! Elle devrait être simple , normale, banale . Mais mon père (si je peu l'appeler comme sa ) prend un malin plaisir à ... Me battre . Depuis que je suis enfant et, sans raison apparente, il me frappe, et tout est un prétexte pour me rouer de coups !

Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris ma décision: aujourd'hui a lieu la cérémonie des choix et je vais changer de faction .

Heu j'ai oublié de vous en parler ??

Bien on va faire court : Pour connaître notre place dans la société, et donc dans les factions, à l'âge de 18 ans nous passons un test d'aptitude. Ce test sondera notre personnalité pour découvrir qu'elle est notre aptitude: érudit, fraternel, altruiste, audacieux ou sincère. A l'issue de ce test nous allons à la cérémonie des choix . Et c'est là que, comme son nom l'indique, nous choisissons notre faction définitive. Notre avenir.

Voilà, c'est donc sûr de moi que je me lève se matin, me prépare et m'en vais a la cérémonie.

Pour choisir ma voix, et vivre.

 ** _Je tien à dire que tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Veronica Roth._**

 ** _Si vous avez des choses à dire n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires_**

 ** _A bientôt,_** ** _liloucaraibes_**


	2. mes premiers sauts

hello tout le monde !

je tenais juste a vous remercier pour les quelques commentaires que j'ai reçus et surtout n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vus penser de mon histoire. bon commentaire ou pas, tout est bon pour s'améliorer ^^

bonne lecture

* * *

 _Je suis libre._

Voilà la phrase qui me traîne dans le tête en regardant le paysage défiler devant moi, alors que le train roule vers le siège des audacieux. Depuis la fin de la cérémonie des choix.

 _Enfin libre._

Je suis tellement pris dans ma bulle, heureux et fière d'avoir échappé au monstre qu'est mon père, que je n'avais pas remarqué Eliot un transfert érudit .

 **\- Bai alors Tobias ,t'es encore dans la lune à ce que je vois ! Tu repenses à ton "papounet " c'est ça ? il te manque pauvre de toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas quitter ta faction de pètsec!**

Je ne répond pas.

Je le regarde. Un visage rond, poupin avec de sourcils assez haut. Des yeux bleus électriques, les cheveux châtains. Une large musculature, plutôt bien battu pour un ex érudit . Bref pour résumer voilà encore un bel emmerdeur qui se croit maître du monde.

J'ai envie de lui en colle une . Mais je me retiens .

J'aperçois au bout du wagon un homme habillé de noir, il monte sur une caisse pour que tout le monde puisse le voir .

 **\- Allez tout le monde on arrête de papoter et on se prépare, c'est bientot le moment !**

 _Le moment ? Quel moment ?!_

Et la, en me penchant un peu dehors et en regardant les wagons devant nous je comprend.

 _Et merde !_

Je le savais pourtant. Le train ne s'arrête jamais. Mais j'avais espéré que nous aurions un traitement de faveur, étant des novices. Mais apparement non. Devant nous, les audacieux sautent au moment où le train longe un toit . Inutile de préciser que les rails sont surélevées à sa hauteur. 10 étages.

 _Purée. C'est bon je suis foutu!_

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas . Ça va aller. Essaies juste de ne pas trop réfléchir ok ?**

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec une natif audacieuse .elle est petite ,les cheveux long bruns les yeux de la même couleur, la peau plutôt pâle.

 **\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire,** je répond avec une grimace.

- **Vertige ?** , j'acquiesce, **ok voilà ce qu'on va faire . Mets toi à côté de moi et a mon signal cours le plus vite possible et sautes. Ne regardes pas en bas .**

Elle se place a environ 3 mètres de la porte; le wagon fais 4,50m de large je dirai . Je me place à ses côtés . Mon cœur bat la chamade . Mes mains tremblent . Elle sont moites aussi. Je les essuies rapidement sur mon haut. Et puis soudain...

 _-Maintenant !_

Je m'élance et saute .

Le temps s'arrête .

J'ai l'impression de volé .

Je déteste sa. Se vide autour de moi. Le sol me manque.

 _Ha bai justement le voilà._

J'atterris brusquement sur le ventre et ma tête heurte le sol .

 _Wow sa fait vachement mal_ .

Je tourne la tête et vois la natif de tout A l'heure à côté de moi, couchée sur le dos. Elle rit.

 _Elle est pas un peu folle celle la ?_

 _Mais non abruti elle est juste née audacieuse ._

 _Et alors ? Elle est folle quand même !_

 _Je me parle vraiment A moi même la ?!_

 _Faut croire ..._

Pris dans mon monologue intérieur je n'avais pas remarqué que la fille c'était levée . Elle me tendit sa main.

- **Ellynn** ,dit-elle .

Je me sentis tout bizarre . Je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de serrer la main de quelqu'un . Les altruistes ne font jamais ça. Ils inclinent la tête, un petit sourire s'y ajoute mais ces tout. C'est un signe de respect.

 **-Tobias, mais si tu pouvais éviter le plus possible de m'appeler ainsi se serais cool . J'espère changer de prénom une fois a l'intérieur,** demandais-je.

 **-C'est noté. On devrais y aller les autres ne vont pas nous attendre .**

Effectivement un groupe c'est formé de l'autre côté du toit. Nous nous approchons .

C'est l'homme qui était dans le wagon, celui habillé en noir, qui parle, il est debout sur le rebord du toit. Si il se penche légèrement en arrière il tombe dans un immense trou qu'il y a sur le toit en contre bas.

 **\- Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, mon nom est Max et je suis un des leaders audacieux .**

Il pointa ensuite le vide derrière lui.

 **-Voici "la porte "du siège audacieux. A vous de voir si vous avez le courage de la passer ou non.**

Nous nous regardons tous, pas sur de comprendre. Eliot demande:

 **-Il faut sauter ?!**

 **-oui,** Max répond simplement.

 **-Il y a quoi en bas ? De l'eau ?**

 **\- A vous de le découvrir.**

Personne ne serait assez fou pour sauter sans aucune hésitation. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

Je m'avance donc timidement.

 **-Un pètesec ! Tu t'es perdu peu être ?** Max a un sourire niais sur le visage.

J'entends des ricanements derrière moi mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'avance vers le bord. Tout mon corps tremble de peur, mais je dois me faire respecter. Si on me prend pour un trouillard j'aurais du mal à me faire accepter donc je continue de marcher vers le bord .

Une fois arrivé, je m'arrête, j'hésite.

 **-Bon tu te décides ou pas?**

Le ton de Max est sec mais je m'en fou. Je prend une grande inspiration.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

je saute .


	3. de grands yeux bleu envoûtants

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche pendant la chute, pour la simple et bonne raison que je retiens ma respiration. Mes muscles sont tendus au maximum pendant que je tombe dans le trou.

Mon corps percute soudainement quelque chose qui se plie sous mon poids. Mon souffle est coupé par l'impact et je rebondis plusieur fois avant finalement m'arrêter. Je tousse pour reprendre ma respiration.

Il y avait un filet au fond du troue. Je suis pris d'un immense fou rire dont je peine a m'arrêter.

J'ai sauté d'un immeuble de 10 étages !

Des mains se tendent vers moi. J'en prend une au hasard et me hisse or du filet. Je remercie l'audacieux qui m'a aidé à descendre.

 **\- Tien un petsec !**

 **\- un altruiste qui saute en premier! On aura vraiment tout vu !**

 **\- Est ce qu'on t'a poussé ?**

Je me retourne vers la personne qui viens de parler. Ce n'est pas "un "mais "une" audacieuse. Elle est petite, les cheveux blonds, un long nez. Ses grand yeux bleus sont tres envoûtants. Je me reprend rapidement et dit :

- **Ça va pas ou quoi ! Bien sûr que non !**

Elle hausse un sourcil. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que je réponde.

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?**

Ha . Je n'avais pas encore réfléchis à un nouveau nom.

 **\- tu veux changer de nom ?**

J'acquiesce.

 **-je te laisse une journée pour en trouver un. En attendant tu seras enregistrer sous ton nom actuel. Quel est-il ?**

 **\- Tobias .**

 **\- Le fils de Marcus ?**

 **\- oui** , dis-je en grimaçant .

Elle m'observe quelque seconde, intrigué par ma grimace, puis elle cris :

 **\- Premier sauteur Tobias, prénom non définitif .**

J'entend des hurlements et, au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la grotte dans laquelle je me trouve, je vois des points qui se lèvent , il y a énormément d'audacieux réunis.

J'entends un hurlement et une masse noir percute le filet. Ellynn s'extirpe de filet morte de rire.

 **\- c'était tr...trop bien,** me dit elle toujours en riant.

Une vrai audacieuse cette fille!

Une fois que tout le monde a sauté nous nous alignons en bas de la plate forme et la fille au yeux envoûtants se place devant nous .

- **bonjour et bienvenue a tous . Je m'appelle Six et voici Laurenn,** elle pointe un brune au yeux gris et aux regard inexpressif à côté d'elle **. À partir de maintenant nous sommes vos instructeurs . Laurenn prendra les natifs et je me chargerai des transferts. Des questions ?**

 **\- Tu t'appelles Six? Comme le chiffre ?**

C'est Eliot qui a parlé. il lâche un ricanement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pas pour moi, Mais pour lui.

Six sourit.

 **\- Exactement, comme le chiffre. Pourquoi ça pose problème ?**

 **\- Non non je me demandais juste comment ta mère à put trouver un nom aussi merdique! Si c'est ça le tien je n'imagine même pas le sien !** Et lui et ces complices , dont j'ai oublié les noms, se mettent à rire comme des idiots.

Tout en gardant le sourire, Six s'avance vers lui.

 **-Quelle est ton nom ?**

 **-Eliot.**

 **\- Bien alors Eliot je suis ton instructeur, tu me dois le respect. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de fermer ta gueule ou je te la fermerais moi même !**

 **\- Wow mais c'est qu'elle mort en plus ! Sa m'excite beaucoup tu sais. Plus tard toi et moi ont pourrais...**

Et tout se passe si vite que je crois rêver, Eliot non plus n'as pas dû réaliser tout de suite.

Six lui donne un coup de point dans le nez, pendant qu'il hurle elle pose sa main gauche sur son épaule et avec la droite frappe le plexus solaire. Enfin quand il se plie en deux sous la douleur elle lui donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre et il s'effondre à terre le nez en sang. L'action n'as durée qu'une dizaine de secondes.

Six s'accroupie à côté de lui.

 **\- Je répète : je suis plus forte, plus rapide et plus intelligente que toi. J'ai plus d'expérience. Alors je te conseille de rester gentiment dans ton coin si tu veux pas te faire manger. Est-ce claire ?**

Il acquiesce, soudain muet. Elle se redresse.

 **-D'autre question ?**

Silence.

- **Bien les natifs avec Laurenn et les transferts avec moi.**

Nous nous séparons donc et Ellynn me donne rendez-vous à la cafétéria.

Nôtre groupe marche à travers différents couloirs tous très sombres où nous croisons beaucoup d'audacieux avec des tatouages ou des piercings. Mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. J'observe six. Sa petite carrure, sa taille et les trais des sont visages indiquent une personnalité plutôt douce, timide, renfermé.

Et bien on se trompe lourdement.

D'après le peu que j'ai pu voir j'en déduis ...pas grand chose. J'ai du mal à la cerner. Elle est asse mystérieuse.

 _Et jolie._

 _Tu va pas recommencer toi !_

 _Je ne fais que dire la vérité._

 _Tu te prend pour un sincère maintenant ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de flacher sur notre instructeur!_

 _Qui a dit que je flachais sur elle ?_

Je soupire. Je crois que je deviens fou.

Nous arrivons finalement dans une sorte de salle d'attente .

Six nous observe attentivement puis elle dit:

 **\- Bon les transfères il est temps de passer votre première simulation des peurs...**


	4. personne ne nous a prévenus !

**-Bon les transfères il est temps de passer votre première simulation des peurs ...**

 **-Quoi ?,** s'exclame un ancien sincère **, mais c'est impossible ! J'ai déjà discuté avec des audacieux comfirmés et ils ont dit que les simulations ne commençaient que lors de la deuxième phase de l'initiation !**

 **-Les règles ont pour vous malheureusement changées. Les simulations ont lieux au commencement de l'initiation pour pouvoir établir un classement.**

Un audacieux arrive alors avec un immense tableau avec tout nos nom écris dessus par ordre alphabétique. Une ligne rouge apparaît.

 **\- Toutes les personnes dont le nom est situé sous la ligne rouge, quand la première étape de l'initiation sera terminé, seront disqualifiés.**

 **-Comment ça disqualifiés ?,** je demande.

 **-N'ayant pas le droit de retourner dans vos factions d'origines vous serez remit aux sans factions .**

Je me sens tout a coup blêmir. Un brouhaha énorme prend place dans la salle.

 **-Mais personne ne nous a prévenu !** S'exclame un Érudit

 **\- Pourquoi aurions nous du le faire ?** s'exlame une voix derrière derrière nous . Le groupe se sépare pour laisser passer un homme grand, bien batit, les cheveux coupés cours, les yeux aussi noir que le café que mon père boit le matin.

 _T'as comparaison est vraiment nulle, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte._

 _Tu pourrais pas la fermer un peu !_

Il s'avance vers l'érudit qui a parlé tout à l'heure.

 **\- Alors ? Pourquoi ? Tu aurais fais un choix différent ? Tu aurais eu peur ?**

D'après moi la peur est quelque chose de naturel mais je préfère garder ma bouche fermée.

 **-Je m'appelle Éric et je suis un leader audacieux.**

il s'arrête de parler un instant et nous regarde un par un. Son regard s'arrête sur moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant, mais sa carrure imposante et ses yeux noirs inspirent la peurs et le respect.

- **je vais également suivre votre entraînement avec Six.** Il se place à côté d'elle. La différence de taille est très flagrante. Elle lui arrive à peine à l'épaule et j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle serait tres bien capable de le mettre à terre en quelques secondes ...

 **-Bien cher ami, je te remercie pour cette entrée en jeux aussi impressionnante qu'inutile,** elle lui jette un sourire amusé et il réplique avec un regarde noir, **bref passons . Je veux la moitié du groupe avec moi l'autre avec Éric.**

Nous nous séparons et je me retrouve dans le groupe de Six .

 _Comme par Hasard ..._

 _J'ai dit la ferme !_

Il y a deux portes, une a droite et une a gauche.

Nous nous asseyons près de la porte de gauche et Six nous appelle par ordre alphabétique. Quand vient son tour, elle appelle Eliot.

L'imbécile se lève alors, fière comme un paon et passe la porte. Six referme derrière lui.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard il ressort, tremblant comme une feuille, les yeux fous, transpirant et sursautant au moindre bruit ... C'est à dire tout le temps...

Inutile de vous dire qu'avec mon cerveau de dégénéré tous les scénarios possibles passent dans ma tête.

 _C'est une simulation des peurs en même temps. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il revienne en gloussant et en nous disant que c'est trop facile ?!_

 _Vu que tu es moi t'es pas censé être de mon côté toi ?!_

 _Heu ... Nann! Ce serais pas drôle._

 **-Tobias.**

Quoi ?! Déjà ?!

Je me lève donc et la suite dans la salle. Dedans il n'y a qu'un fauteille et une espèce de table de contrôle avec des écrans .

 **-Allonges toi.**

Je m'exécute donc . Elle me branche des fils sur les tempes, et repare chercher quelque chose . Elle revient rapidement avec une sereingue contenant un liquide bleu .

Elle m'explique:

- **Le sérum contenu dans cette sereingue te plongera dans une simulation, il stimulera ton cerveau de manière à te "faire vivre" tes plus grandes peur et grâce au transmetteur que j'ai placé sur tes tempes je vais observer tes réactions.**

 **-Heu ... Tu vas regarder dans ma tête ?**

 **-Oui.**

Elle plante l'eguille dans mon cou et m'injecte le sérum. Mon corps s'engoudit d'un cou. Mes paupières se ferment doucement. Mais avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience j'entends une douce voix qui me murmure :

 **-Sois courageux Tobias.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs !

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

N'oubliez pas de poster un petit commentaire et à bientot! :D

Liloucaraibes.


	5. mes peurs

Je sens du vent qui s'engouffre dans ma veste grise d'altruiste.

 _Du vent? Comment ça du vent ?!_

J'ouvre les yeux et je déglutis devant le paysage qui se tien devant moi.

Je suis sur le toit d'un des buildings de Chicago et j'ai une vue a perte d'horizon. Je m'approche près du bord regarde un peu en bas pour voir a quelle hauteur je me trouve et la est mon erreur .

Je sens mon sang quitter tout mon visage. Mes mains tremblent encore plus violemment que lorsque j'ai sauté de la "porte " des audacieux, mon cœur s'emballe et la sueur coule de mon front. Je me projette en arrière pour ne plus faire face à cette vision. Cette immeuble fais au moin 100 étages de haut!

 _Et merde ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant !_

Je me retourne pour trouver le moyen de me sortir de cette situation et je vois une sorte de nacelle constituée de cables reliés a un autre immeuble en face .

 _Bordel !_

 _Bai mon gas c'est la seul issus._

 _Arrêtes d'être aussi calme toi je te signale qu'on a le vertige._

 _Et alors ? On va pas resté là indéfiniment alors va y traverse._

je me décide à avancer. Dès le premier pas je me décidé à me mèttre a croupi pour avancer. Mes mains non j'amais autant tremblées de toute ma vie, je sens mon cœur tambouriner si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait sortir de ma poitrine. Je regarde obstinément devant moi, mais plus j'avance plus j'hyperventile . Il me reste a peu prête 5 mètres quand je sens un des cables de la nacelle se détendre petit à petit. Un claquement sec retentit alors et le cable en question lâched'un coup. Je commence à comprendre qu'il faudrait quand même que je me grouille une peu.

 _Non tu crois ?!_

J'accélère un peu et plus je me rapproche plus les câbles se font de plus en plus fragiles et lâchent un a un.

Je suis presque arrivé mais la nacelle se désintègre. Tout simplement. Et je tombe comme un abruti en hurlent à m'en déchirer les poumons. Tout le décore se désintègre soudainement et c'est de nouveau le noir total.

Quand je "reprend conscience " je sais tout de suite ce qui m'attend et je garde les yeux fermement clos. Le bruit de ma respiration haletante, l'odeur de la petite pièce où je me trouve ( car je SAIS que je suis dans une pièce minuscule), et ce sentiment d'oppretion.

 _Putain ! De toutes mes peurs que j'ai il a fallut que cette fichu simulation choisisse la clostrophobie !_

 _Non mais je te jure !_

 _Ok,ok ...Respire Tobias._

 _Pas de panique._

 _Pas de panique._

 _PAS._ _DE._ _PANIQUE!_

Et comme si sa ne suffisais pas j'entends souaidenament bruissement. J'ouvre les yeux et vois les murs se rapprocher.

MERDE!

Je me rappelle soudainement que Six me regarde. Allez savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne pour une tapette.

Je m'exhorte donc au calme.

Petit à petit mon cœur ralentit, ma respiration reviens a la normal, mes mains arrêtent de trembler.

Au final je parviens même a oublié ou je suis.

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux j'ai quitté la pièce minuscule.

 _Alelulla!_

 _Amen._

 _Mais Heu ... la je ne vois rien. C'est le noir totale._

 _C'est quoi ce bins encore?_

 _Me d'mamende pas je sais pas._

 _Sans blague ... Tu es vraiment un inutile tu le sais sa ?_

 _Hoo c'est bon. Et je rappelle que je suis TOI._

J'entends soudainement un bruit étrange.

Comme des pattes d'insecte sur du parquet.

 _Arrête t'es connerie Eaton ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pas possible._

 _Justement espèce d'abrutit c'est possible! On est dans une simulation je te signale !_

 _Zut ..._

 _Tu peux le dire._

Je sens quelque chose me frôler la jambe droite. Je recule mais autre chose frôle ma main gauche. Je me retrouve alors submergé d'insectes. Ils sont partout sur moi.

Je reçois des morsures, des griffures, je hurle mais personnes ne m'entend. Ils en profitent pour entrer dans ma bouche. J'essaie de les recracher.

Je m'écris alors, tant que je peux, avec des insectes dans la bouche:

 **\- ASSEZ ! Arrêtez sa ! Aidez-moi ! pitié !**

Et je continue a me débattre comme un fou contre cette marée vivante quand j'entends un faible murmure dans ma tête ... _sois courageux Tobias_... et ces simples mots me redonnent espoirs.

Je me couche sur le dos et me force à ne plus bouger. Je me laisse henvahirent les insectes continue leur lente torture. Mon corps fini par se détendre alors que mon esprit esprit est toujours en panique... _Sois courageux Tobias ..._ je retombe dans l'inconscience avec cette douce voix dans mon esprit...

Je me réveille cette fois si dans mon lit d'altruiste. Les murs gris de ma chambres sont éclairés par la lumière qui passe par ma fenêtre.

Je me lève et descent doucement les escaliers. Tout est calme. Je me dirige vers le salon et me fige dès que mes yeux tombe sur lui.

 **\- Bonsoir Tobias.**

 _ho non... tout mais pas ça..._

 **-Père ...**

* * *

hello tout le monde!

Comment c'est passé votre semaine ?

Je répond normalement aux reviews par mp mais je vais juste répondre au commentaire de Momo ici car je n'y arrive pas en message privé: alors oui effectivement les premiers chapitres étaient cours mais il faut savoir que cette histoire est déjà publié sur Wattpad (je l'ai publié ici pour plus de visibilité) et donc ces chapitres sont ecrit depuis plusieurs mois, donc je les relis, je modifie deux trois chose mais je ne peux malheureusement pas augmenter leur taille désolé... de plus se sont mes tout premiers chapitres et j'étais assez hésitante donc ^^'

Mais normalement plus on avance dans l'intrigue et plus les chapitres sont long. En général je n'ai jamais dépassé les 1200 mots. après le tout dernier que j'ai écrit fait 1500 mots et il n'est pas finie.

voila voilou ! n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !

A PLUS !


	6. père

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors comme le dernier chapitre était cours et que ... et bien celui ci aussi j'ai décidé de les publier ensemble. En les écrivant j'ai fais exprès de les faire aussi cours car je voulais vraiment les couper a ce moment précis histoire de laisser du suspense et tout. Donc voila. La suite sortira dans 4 jours ^^. ou alors je peux surement les poster plus rapidement si vous le voulez ? dites moi ce que vous en pensez! n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fais plaisir et bonne journée a tous

* * *

 **-Pere...**

Ma voix tremble. Non, en faite c'est tout mon corps qui tremble...

Sans me lâcher du regard, Marcus marche lentement dans le salon. Il tourne autour de moi comme le ferait un prédateur avec une proie. Je suis **sa** proie.

 _Putain mec tires toi de la fissa !_

Malgré ce juste conseil je ne bouge pas. (tremblement mis à par hein).

Soudainement apparaît dans ses mains une ceinture. La même qu'il utilisait autre fois.

 **-Tu m'as trahi tobias.**  
 **-non...** Mas voix n'est qu'un murmure.  
 **\- si. Et tu les sais très bien. En changeant de faction tu m'as trahi ! Tu as jetté la honte sur moi ! Tu m'as humilier aux yeux des altruistes et tu seras puni pour ça !** Hurle-t-il fou de rage.

Il se multiplie alors et je me retrouve au milieu d'un cercle de cinq Marcus, tous munient de ceinture. J'hyperventile encore une fois, la sueur perle sur ma nuque et l'adrénaline cour dans mes veines. Au moment où je me décide à courir, une de ces pourritures s'élance vers moi. Je sens la brûlure avant d'entendre le son de la ceinture claquant sur ma peau. Et le cercle se referme sur moi.  
Je hurle.  
Je reçois des coups partout et de toutes sortes. Un coup de pied dans la hanche. Un coup de main dans le nez. Je me débat mais ça ne sers à rien. Au contraire ils me frappent encore plus violemment. Ils sont plus forts que moi.  
 **\- personne ne t'aime!**  
Le sang coule de mon nez.  
 **\- Tu ne sert a rien !**  
Ma jambe gauche émet un craquement sinistre. Je hurle plus fort encore.  
 **\- Ta mère aussi ne servait à rien !**  
Ma gorge est en feux.  
 **\- JE TE DÉTESTE, JE DÉTESTE T'AS MÈRE, JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES !**

Et alors qu'ils me frappent avec plus d'acharnement. Je sens les larmes couler sur les joue.  
Des larmes de colère contre mon père.  
Des larmes de tristesse pour ma mère.  
Des larmes de haine envers moi même.  
Car après tout, c'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Je l'ai tué.  
Je ferme les yeux, et c'est de nouveau le noir total...


	7. tu t'appelles Six, je m'appelle Quatre

Je sais que la simulation est fini, mais les larmes continuent de couler. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Six qui me regarde. Je ne cherche même pas à les cacher. Je me redresse lentement en position assise, et passe ma main sur mes joues.

 **\- C'est donc vrai ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Que ton père vous battait toi et ta mère ...**

J'acquiesce. Je la regarde dans les yeux et suis soulagé de n'y trouver aucune trace de pitié. Je me lève alors et m'apprête à sortir quand elle m'interpelle :

- **Tobias ? Je crois que je t'ai trouvé un surnom. Si tu es d'accord tu t'appellera Quatre désormais.**

 **\- Quatre ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai peu être que quatre peurs mais j'ai pris beaucoup trop de temps pour m'en sortir donc...**

 **\- Tu crois avoir fais quel temps ?**

 **-Je sais pas. Vingt minutes?**

Elle sourit. Une drole de lueur passe dans ses yeux.

 **-Tu as pris 8 minutes pour toutes tes simulation. Donc deux minutes par peur.C'est trois fois moins de temps que la moyenne .**

Elle se met à rire en voyant ma tête. je dois surment ressembler à un mérou avec la bouche et les yeux grands ouvert!

 _Parce que tu penses ressembler a quoi habituellement hein ? Un top modèle peu être ? Laisse moi rire !_

 **\- Bon c'est d'accord. j'aime bien Quatre. J'espère juste que sa ne posera pas de problème...**

\- Par apport à quoi ?

 **\- Et bien tu t'appelles Six et moi Quatre. Les autre novises vont parler et se poser des questions et dirent que je t'ai copié...**

 **\- Oui et ? Tu sais Quatre,** elle insiste bien sur mon nouveau prénom **, tu ne devrais pas donner d'importance à ses idiots. Sinon tu n'iras pas loin. Si quelqu'un te dis quelque chose je te conseil de laisser couler.**

Je ne répond rien. Elle a raisons. Je dessend du fauteuil.

 **\- N'oublie pas de que je t'ai dis.** **Sort maintenant et appelle moi** ,elle jette un coup d'œil à l'écran **, Vanessa.**

- **Tres biens.** Je m'apprête à sortir de la salle mais je me retourne au dernier moment:

 **\- Six ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **\- Merci.**

Elle me regarde intriguée puis me souris. Je sort alors avec ,moi aussi, une sourire sur le visage.

 _ **P.O.V Six**_

Je regarde Tobias. Il me rappelle mon encienne vie chez les altruistes. Il est comme moi, au début de l'initiation audacieuse. Nahif, discret, aucune confiance en sois. Mais il doit avoir une grande force en lui. Surtout si il ne possède que si peu de peur . Quatre! C'est incroyable.

Après lui avoir trouvé un surnom et rassuré par apport à la réaction des autres novises ( de vrai cretins je vous jure !) il s'apprête à sortir quand il se retourne subitement.

 **\- Six ?**

 **-oui ?**

 **-merci.**

Je le regarde, assez inteigué je dois le dire, et fini par lui sourir. Il part alors avec, un très beau sourir.

 _Wow ! Un "beau sourire"._

Je grimace alors. Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de "beau" chez une personne. Surtout chez un garçon. Jamais.

Mais c'est vrai que Quatre est ... Beau.

Il doit facilement faire 1,85 m donc surtout à côté de mon 1,65 m il vraiment grand. Les yeux bleus foncés, le nez fin. Pour un altruiste il est bien bâtit, musclé. Les cheveux brun, coupés cour ,basique chez les altruistes.

J'aimerais bien passer ma main dedan. Il doivent être tres doux. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entends un raclement de gorge. Je me retourne et vois une transfère sincère qui m'observe.

 _Zut ! Concentre toi un peu Six !_

Oui bon j'fais s'que ch'peu !

Je reprend vite mon manque d'indifférence habituel.

 **-Vanessa ?**

 **\- oui c'est moi.**

 **\- bien installe toi.**

Je ferais mieu de faire attention à moi. Je ne peu pas me laisser distraire par un transfert sous prétexte qu'il était altruiste ... Et que je le trouve beau.


	8. le dortoir

Quand tout le monde a fini sa simulation, Six et Éric nous rassemblent devant le tableau. Les prenoms écris dessus changent de place en fonction de nos résultats. Je constate que mon prénom a déjà changé.

1.Quatre

2\. Steave

3\. Eliot

Je grimace en voyant ma place dans le classement. Ellynn est 5ème.

Au total il y a 30 novices. 15 transfères et 15 natifs audacieux.

 **\- Qui est "Quatre"?** Demande un transfert fraternel

 _Un fraternel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!_

 _Bai je suppose qu'il a fait le même choix que toi Eaton t'es con ou quoi?_

 _Ouais mais c'est bizarre non? Les fraternels ils sont gentils et tout, les fleurs les pâquerettes... Enfin tu vois pas le genre de personne à vouloir aller dans une faction aussi dangereuse que les audacieux._

 _Dis donc Eaton ! Tu te serais pas vu par hasard ? Tu es un altruiste bordel!_

 _Ha ouais pas faux..._

Six me lance un regard et un signe de tête, m'encouragent à parler et à m'affirmer.

Je prend une grande inspiration:

 **\- C'est moi,** dis-je fermement.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Eliot est le premier à réagir en explosant de rire.

 **-Toi? Dis pas de connerie Eaton ! Un minable comme toi ne peu pas être à la première classe d'un tel classement.**

 **\- Et pourtant Eliott ce "Minable" comme tu dis t'as battu; Six à une sourire carnassier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es que 3eme alors je te conseille de faire attention à tes fesses joli cœur.**

 **-"joli cœur"** ? Eliott a la mine interrogative et incrédule.

 **\- Avec Six nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ton nouveau petit nom,** Éric ricane, **tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous n'avions pas remarqué tes yeux baladeurs et les œillades prononcées que tu adressais à chaque femme audacieuse que nous avons croisé dans les couloirs ?!**

Et les deux instructeurs explosent de rire. J'essaie de cacher mon sourir mais il faut croire que j'échoue car Eliot me lance un regard noir.

Une fois calmé Eric nous annonce qu'il va nous faire visiter le siège mais une fois encore nous sommes séparé et une fois encore je me retrouve dans le groupe de Six.

 _Pas que ça te déplaise Eaton._

Une fois le groupe d'Eric parti Six nous montre en premier lieu notre dortoir. Et Heu ... Comment dire ... Bai c'est pas ce à quoi ont s'attendait.

 **\- ici c'est les filles ou les garçons ?** , demande un sincère.

 **-les deux,** répond calmement notre instructeur.

Des plaintes et des gémissements indignés résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Je grimace encore plus que d'habitude.

 **\- c'est bon vous avez fini!** ,Six à haussé le ton et son expression c'est durci, **vous n'êtes pas en vacances ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Des chambres individuelles ? Des femmes de ménage et un petit dej au lit ?** Elle nous regarde et ses yeux se durcissent encore, **nous formons ici des soldats ,des personnes courageuses alors arrêtez de vous pleindre dès que l'occasion se présente ! Maintenant changez vous. Sur chaque lit il y a de nouveaux vêtements. Vous allez jeter les anciens dans un brasier que je vous montrai après.**

Nous nous exécutons donc et cela doit être le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. Pas parce que j'ai peur que l'on me trouve moche ou autre connerie mais surtout à cause de la honte que j'éprouve pour les cicatrices qui parsèment Mon torse et mon dos. À cause de Marcus.

J'entends d'ailleurs les murmures des autre lorsqu'ils voient mon dos. J'essaie de les ignorer mais c'est sans compter sur Eliot. Encore.

 **\- Et bien "Quatre", pour une vie passé chez les altruiste tu as beaucoup de cicatrice, non?**

Je ne répond pas. Je ne le regarde même pas.

- **Réponds ! Que c'est-il passé ? Tu étais un petit cascou ou juste maladroit ? ,** il ricane bêtement, **moi je suis sûr que ces jolies marques ont quelque chose à voir avec ton père.**

 _Retiens toi Eaton tu vas quand même pas frapper se pauv'plouc!_

 **\- Et ta mère dans tout ça ?**

Je bouillonne de rage mais je me retiens de lui balancer un coup sa sale face de rat.

Il s'avance lentement jusqu'à être en face de moi. Je ne dis toujours rien.

 **\- Elle est où t'as maman Eaton ?**

Je retiens mes larmes.

\- **Elle est morte ? Hein Eaton, elle est morte c'est ça ?**

Mes points sont serrés, mes narines dilatées et je sens l'adrénaline courir dans mes veine.

 **\- Hooo tu va pleurer "Quatre"? Tu sais sa mort n'est pas importante, je suis sûr qu'elle était une vraie péta...**

Avant qu'il puisse terminer son mot je lui envoie mon point dans la figure.

 **-JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER MA MERE !**

Et alors qu'il est à terre avec le nez en sang je lui balance un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il gémit et se roule en boule. Je m'apprête à le frapper à nouveau quand soudainement...

* * *

Voila voila ! deux chapitre pour le prix d'un ! alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	9. la cafeteria

"Je m'apprête à le frapper à nouveau quand soudainement"...

Soudainement quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules et me retient fermement. Je ne lutte pas car je sais que se serais inutile de se débattre.

 **\- Mais bordel je peux savoir se qui se passe ici!?** Je reconnais cette voix. Max avance dans la pièce et sont regard s'arrête sur Eliot, toujours à terre, puis il m'observe.

 **-Eric lâches le.**

Je sens la poigne de l'instructeur se desserrer sur mon épaule pour finalement lâcher cette dernière.

 **-Alors ? J'attends . Que c'est il passé ?**

Silence. J'hésite franchement à me rejeter sur Eliot mais je sais que ce ne serais pas bien . En plus, vu la manière dont il gémit je pense qu'il a eu sont compte.

- **Toi,** Max me pointe du doit, **d'après ce que j'ai pu voir c'est toi qui l'as frappé. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Eliot n'est qu'un salopard** **trop fouineur. Il n'as eu que se qu'il méritait.**

 **\- Et bien ! Tu viens de la faction des altruistes n'est pas ?** J'acquiesce, **tu as l'aire d'avoir un fort caractère**. Il s'approche de moi. **Néanmoins il est interdit de se battre dans les dortoirs, donc même si ton adversaire est un " salopard " tu seras sanctionné.**

je ne bronche pas. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir frappé.

 **\- Pour te punir tu devras...**

 **\- Max je peu te parler ?** Six demande à Max en lui indiquant le couloir.

- **Je suis occupé Six...**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

Il soupire mais la suit dans le couloir.

Tout les regards se braquent sur moi mais je prend un aire blasé.

 _Toi Eaton ? Toi tu prends un aire blasé ?! Laisse moi rire!_

 _Tu sais conscience plus le temps passe plus je me rends compte que tu es un vrai emmerdeur !_

 _Bai je suis comme toi enfaite, HO mais attends ! Je SUIS toi alors c'est normal !_

 **-Tu sais quoi Quatre ? Je t'aime bien !** Eric me tapote "gentiment" le dos.

 _Tu parles Eaton il pourrait te faire recracher tes poumons à force de te taper "gentiment "le dos !_

 **-T'en as plus sous le capo qu'on croit ! je pensais pas que tu pouvais démolir joli cœur comme ça !** Et il expose d'un rire tonitruant . Il a un rire très communicatif et je me retiens donc à grande peine de le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Finalement il y a juste un sourire en coin qui témoigne de mon amusement.

- **Ouais bai il l'avais bien cherché . Ce n'est pas pas dans mon caractère de m'énerver comme ça .**

Les chuchotis continuent dans la pièce jusqu'à se que Six et Max reviennent .

 _Pourquoi tu dis pas "Max et Six " au lieu de "Six et Max"?_

 _Ta gueule conscience._

- **Bien Quatre, c'est bien ton nom?**

 **-oui.**

 **\- Et bien tu es assez chanceux . Tu n'auras pas la punition que j'avais espérée pour toi** , il a l'aire tout dépité de ne pas me donner la punition qu'il voulait, **tu seras placé sous la responsabilité de Six. Tes entraînements seront donc plus dures que les autres, elle te fera levé à 2h tu matin rien que pour t'emmerder si elle en a envie et si elle le souhaite tu viendras même faire le ménage chez elle . Et ce pendant 1 mois. Est-ce claire ?**

- **Oui.**

 **\- Bien. Mais Eric tu n'as toujours pas emmené ce garçon à l'infirmerie ?!**

- **Quel garçon ?** demande Eric avec de grand yeux innocent. Ce qui est un contraste fort avec sont visage dure et carré, ses piercings aux oreilles et à l'arcade sourcilière gauche et sont tatouage qui remonte jusqu'à la base de son cou. Max lui jette un regard désapprobateur.

 **\- Baaaa très bien j'y vais !**

Et il soulève l'autre abruti comme si il pesait une assiette de choucroute et non 75 kg !

 _Une assiette de chou..._

 _Oui conscience une assiette de Choucroutte ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille veu tu ?!_

Max, Six et Eric ( et l'idiot donc) sortent. Nous finissons de nous changer et nous sortons également. Six, qui nous attendait dehors, nous guide dans plusieurs couloirs et nous arrivons finalement devant un grand brasier. Celui ci est dans une espèce de grande cheminé encastrée dans un mur de couloir. Mais quand je dis grande cheminé , je veu dire vraiment GRANDE ! ( la longueur et la largeur d'une voiture). Nous y jetons nos vieux vêtements et je regarde avec fascination les miens brûler. Je prend enfin pleinement conscience que ma vie d'avant est terminée définitivement. Au bout du couloir j'entends du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Six nous y emmène.

\- **Les novices, voici la cafétéria.**

Je suis bouche bée. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas de cafétéria chez les altruistes. La salle était très grande , les murs, qui étaient à la base noirs je pense, sont tagués avec de magnifiques graffitis les tables sont longues rectangulaires et en haut il y avais une sorte de mezzanine. On y vois d'ailleurs Max avec, je suppose, d'autre leader. Je regard attentivement autour de moi. En voyant tous ses audacieux rire, parler, crier, même se disputer ensemble, je me rendais compte à quel point je me sent déjà chez moi ici. Je me sent vivant.

Cette faction elle est faite pour moi.

Je me fais donc une promesse.

Quoi que cela me coûte je passerais cette initiation. Je réussirais. Je le jure sur ma propre vie.


	10. une bande de potes

Les transferts se dispersent donc dans la cafétéria et cherchent une place pour manger. On me touche l'épaule et je me retourne : c'est Ellynn.

- **Hey Tobias** , dit elle en murmurant pour ne pas qu'on entende mon vrai nom.

Je lui souris.

- **C'est Quatre maintenant.**

 **-Quoi?! Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, c'est toi le premier au classement des transferts ?!**

 **\- Oui madame** dis-je en rigolant quoi qu'un peu gêné.

 **\- Et bin ! Je tire mon chapeau ! On aurait jamais dit ça de toi ! Viens manger à ma table. Je vais te présenter des amis à moi .**

Nous arrivons donc à une table où il y avait quatre personnes assis, deux filles et deux garçons.

- **Et bien et bien ma p'tit Ellynn t'es une rapide toi ?** C'est un garçon à la peau mate, des yeux noirs brillants ,espiègles , les cheveux de la même couleur coupés courts, il fini sa phrase par un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Il reçoit une claque derrière la tête de la fille assise à côté de lui.

 **\- Dis pas de connerie Uri ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le genre d'Ellynn.**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et enfourne une part énorme de gâteau au chocolat dans sa bouche .

 **\- t'es vraiment con** ! Bref les gars je voudrais vous présenter un ami à moi, elle entoure mes hanches d'un bras, voici Quatre.

- **Quatre ? Quatre. Ça me dis quelque chose** dit l'autre garçon assit à la table. je ne peux pas vraiment le voir car il est assit mais il a l'aire grand, large d'épaules les cheveux bruns assez indisciplinés. Il me tend la main.

 **\- Al.**

 **\- Enchanté Al. Et Heu pour mon nom je pense que c'est parce que je suis arrivé premier au classement.**

Toute la table me regarde les yeux écarquillés et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la tête qu'ils font.

 _Quoi? Aucun commentaire conscience ? Tu deviens muet peut être ?_

 _Ho ça va ! Pour une fois que je la fermait pour te faire plaisir tu veux que je parle ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux Eaton !_

 _Bai quoi ? Moi j'aime bien parler avec toi quand même, même si tu me soûles grave._

 _Mouais. Tu sais je connais quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimes bien. C'est une fille. Elle est blonde, des yeux bleus envoutants,de petite taille ..._

 _Ferme la !_

 _Oh allez ! Avoues qu'elle te plaît !_

 _Merde !_

Quand ils se sont repris ils se présentent tous à tour de rôle.

La fille qui mangeait du gâteau s'appelle Marlène. Elle a des cheveux longs blonds la peau pâle et les yeux noirs. Elle n'arrête pas de se chamailler avec "Uri" (qui en vérité s'appelle Uriah). Ils s'envoient des piques et se disputent mais à un moment je les vois s'embrasser à pleine bouche . Se qui a pour effet de me faire grimacer et, par conséquent , de faire rire les autre. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas habitué à voir de telle ... Effusions.

 _Pet sec un jour pet sec toujours !_

 _Je te retrouve bien là . Tout le temps une phrase pour m'emerder._

 _Ouais je sais que tu m'aimes, moi aussi je m'aime !_

Il y a aussi Lynn,une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts, au regard méfiant et à l'aire bougon. Mais je pense que c'est plus dû au fait que je suis nouveau car avec les autres elle n'est pas comme ça. Ils sont tous natif audacieux.

Nous mangeons donc ensemble en nous racontant mutuellement notre matinée. Ils promettent de me montrer le salon de tatouage et de me faire visiter la fosse, qui doit être une sorte de lieu de réunion . Je sais pas. On verra après.

Comme nous avons 3h avant le couvre feu (qui est à 20 h pour nous les novis), nous commençons tout de suite la visite.

Arrivé à la fosse je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

La fosse est en fait un gouffre d'au moins 7 mètres de profondeur. On peut aussi entendre en bas de une eau torrentielle se déchaîner. Ellynn me raconte que c'est la que vont se suicider ceux qui ne croient plus en la vie et qui sont désespérés. Les malades, les vieilles personnes mais également des novices qui regrettent leur choix et qui ne veulent pas devenir sans-faction. Je déglutis difficilement.

 _Dis moi Eaton ?_

 _Oui conscience ?_

 _Tu pourrais me promettre que même si tu réussis pas l'initiation tu te jettes pas la dedans? C'est une vrai merde ce truc._

 _Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais t'inquiètes Paupiette je me jetterais jamais la dedans._

 _Paupiette ?! TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE UN TRUC EATON ..._

 _Nan merci sans façon._

 _Connard._

Tout en me montrant les diffèrents lieux je fais de plus en plus connaissance avec les autre.

- **Tu as de la famille Uriah ?**

- **Ouais j'ai un grand frère qui a deux ans de plus que moi. Mon père est mort quand j'étais plus jeune donc je l'ai pas vraiment connu. Ma mère est toujours en vie. Et puis je sort avec Marlène depuis maintenant un an**. Il regarde cette dernière d'un oeil enamouré. Elle rigole et l'embrasse sur la joue.

 **\- Oui c'est vrai on s'est rencontré lorsque je me suis fais mon premier tatouage**. Elle me montre sa cheville où est tatoué un araignée sur un toile. Je frisonne en repensant à ma simulation avec des insectes.

- **j'en avais extremement peur à l'époque. Mais maintenant je gère et ca va mieu.**

 **\- ATTENTION MAR' UN GROSSE ARAIGNÉE!** Hurla soudainement Al en pointant les pieds de cette dernière.

 **-QUOI ?! OU ÇA ?!** Cria-t-elle en sautant en l'aire.

Ellynn, Al et moi échangeons un regard avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Uriah tentant vainement de rassurer et de calmer Marlene, qui n'a pas l'aire de savoir si elle est amusée, en colère ou effrayée.

Al se roule à terre tellement il rit et Ellynn et moi sommes pliés en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

- **C'est bon vous êtes calmés?** Nous demande Marlene. Nous essuyions nos larmes pendant qu'elle saute sur le dos de Al pour lui distribuer des claques et lui tirer les cheveux en acte de vengeance. Et le reste de la soirée se déroule de la même manière . Dans les rire, et la bonne humeur. En peu de temps je me suis beaucoup rapproché de cette joyeuse bande. Surtout d'Ellynn que je peux maintenant considérée comme ma meilleur amie.

 _Au bout de trois heures seulement à se côtoyer quand même._

 _C'est sur que c'est pas beaucoup Eaton! On se croirait à la maternelle ! Il suffit qu'un gosse te fasse rire et c'est ta meilleure pote !_

 _J'avoue !_

Enfin nous nous séparons donc plus tard et je retourne à mon dortoir. Une fois arrivé j'ai l'immense satisfaction de remarquer qu'Eliot à un bel oeil au beurre noir et du papier dans le nez pour éviter que le sang ne coule trop. Personne ne fait de remarque quand je rentre et c'est tant mieux. Je vais donc me coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

 _C'était pas une si mauvaise journée_.

 _C'est vrai. On a sauté d'un train en marche, s'est fait une nouvelle ami, craqué pour une fille et explosé la tronche d'un idiot !_

 _T'es lourd avec Six tu sais? Mais bon j'avoue elle est canon._

 _ENFIN ! Bon maintenant que c'est fait il reste plus qu'à devenir sont ami et à la séduire !_

 _Alors_ _là mec tu rêves complètement c'est moi qui te le dis ._

Et c'est sur cette dernier pensée que je m'endore.


	11. premiers entrainements

Je suis réveillé en catastrophe par Six qui passe entre les lits en nous hurlant de nous lever. C'est donc légèrement énervé que je vais me doucher et m'habiller. En plus j'ai pas assez dormi ...  
 _T'as jamais été du matin ._  
 _Pas faux ._  
 _Pense à Six ça va te remonter le moral mon pote !_  
 _... Nan merci ._  
 _Et pourquoi ça Eaton ?_  
 _Parce que j'ai dis non !_  
 _Ho la l'a pas la peine de s'énerver espèce de frustré._  
 _..._  
Nous partons tous à la cafeteria où je retrouve Ellynn et les autres, avec de sales têtes et des cernes sous les yeux .  
 **\- Salut les gars .**  
Je n'obtiens que quelque grognements en réponse.  
 **\- Désolé Quatre mais on est pas très matinal ici.**  
 **\- Pas grave je comprends.**  
Je regarde mes amis et je remarque qu'Uriah s'est endormi sur sa main et qu'il a dans son assiette du porridge.  
 _J'oserais ? Je sais pas si ..._  
 _Mais si tu oseras ! Vas y Eaton ! Ce sera trop marrant et ça va réveiller les autres !_  
Un sourir amusé apparait sur mon visage et Ellynn me regarde curieusement. Je m'avance vers Uriah et brusquement j'écarte sa main de son visage et se dernier tombe brillamment dans le porridge. Tout les regards font l'aller-retour entre lui (qui relève la tête le visage plein d'avoine et de lait) et moi.  
Marlene est la première à réagir en explosant de rire. Et toute la table suit bientôt. Lynn se roule à terre et Al se tape la tête sur la table tellement il rit. Ellynn pleure et Uriah se met à rire lui aussi .  
Quand tout le monde s'est calmé il me jure de prendre un jour sa revanche, et je réponds que j'attends ce jour avec impatience . Nous finissons de manger et nous séparons pour commencer cette journée d'initiation .  
Eric vient nous chercher et nous emmène dans une salle d'entraînement.  
 **\- Bien alors nous commencerons par la phase physique de votre initiation audacieuse. Dans exactement 1 mois vous serez "évalués "on va dire . Mais ça n'empêche pas que pendant ce mois je vous ferais combattre entre vous, de manière à ce que votre place du classement change régulièrement et que je me donne une idée de votre force individuel. Pendant qu'il parle je vois Six entrer dans la pièce et s'adosser au mur . Des questions ? ,** personne ne bronche et pour une fois même Eliot ferme sa gueule, bien. **Alors on se divise en deux groupe, le premier avec Six et le deuxième avec moi.**  
Je ne suis malheureusement pas dans le groupe de Six.  
 _C'est sûrement une bonne chose en fait._  
 _De quoi tu parles encore ?_  
 _Écoutes Eaton, nous savons très bien que si tu étais dans son groupe tu passerais ton temps à la regarder et ça te déconcentrerait!_  
 _Non c'est pas vrai !_  
 _Si c'est vrai !_  
 _Non!_  
 _Si !_  
 _Non!_  
 _Si !_  
 _BON OK ! T'as raison ! T'es content ?!_  
 _Très ._

Donc durant toute la matinée Eric nous entraîna. Courses, pompes, abdos, endurance, squatte, gainage et encore d'autre exercice de torture.

 _T'exagères pas un peu ?_  
 _Nan j'exagère pas, maintenant chut !_

Il nous expliqua ensuite que nous commencerons à apprendre à nous battre dans 2 jours. Demain nous nous mélangerons avec les natifs pour apprendre le lancé de couteau. Alors que j'étais en position de gainage et que je souffrais à mort sa race parce que mes muscles me faisaient ATROCEMENT souffrire, je vis Six parler un moment à Eric puis se diriger vers moi.  
 **-Debout Quatre, on va commencer un petit entraînement à part toi et moi ...**  
Je me lève donc avec difficulté ( foutus muscles !) et la suis dans une salle d'entraînement à part.  
 **\- Attends moi la .**  
Et elle par en direction d'une porte au font de la salle. Elle reviens quelque minutes plus tard ... En tenu de sport trop sexy...

 _Et merde ! À quoi je pense moi encore ! Elle est pas "sexy" elle est juste normal !_  
 _Laisses tombé je te dis!Franchement Eaton tu viens (encore une fois) de te donné la preuve que tu en pince grave pour elle._  
Je soupire. Quand je dis "sexy" je veux jute dire qu'elle ne porte qu'une brassière de sport noir, un short assé court de la même couleur et ses basket, noirs aussi évidement. Mais ce qui est le plus évident est sont tatouage. Il représente les cinq factions . Il part de sous son sein gauche et descend vers sont nombril.  
Je suis sur qu'elle a remarqué mon intérêt pour sont tatouage mais elle ne fais aucune remarque.  
 **\- Viens.**  
Quand elle se tourne je remarque qu'elle a un deuxième tatouage dans le dos, sur son omoplate gauche. C'est un ange.  
Elle se place au centre d'un tatami. Et je me place devant elle. Je suis plus grand qu'elle.  
 **\- frappes moi.**  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle me demande de faire .  
 **\- Quoi ?!**  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire .

P.O.V Six

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.  
 **\- je vais m'occuper de tes entraînements comme te l'as dis Max hier . Le truc c'est que je dois connaître ton niveau de base en combat.**  
 **\- je croyais que nous commencions les bases du combat apres dem...**  
 **\- les autres commencent après demain ! J'AI décidé que tu commencerais aujourd'hui. Donc je répète. Frappe moi. Essaies au moins. Évidement je me défendrai . Je veux voir comment tu te comportes lors d'un combat.**

Je me mets en position et attends qu'il se décide. Il m'as vraiment étonné hier en frappant Joli cœur. Mais là ces mouvements étaient maladroits à cause de la colère qu'il éprouvait. Je suis sûr que s'il réfléchissait bien avant chaque mouvement il deviendrait très fort. Plus fort que moi même. Je le sens. Mais il faut absolument qu'il s'entraîne.  
Finalement il adopte la même position que moi et inspire un grand coup. Il hésite. Il ne doit pas me voir comme une fille , mais comme une adversaire. C'est pourquoi je deside d'attaquer en première. Je ne vais faire que des mouvements simple pour l'instant. Je lui envoie un coup de point dans la mâchoire. Il le voit venir et l'évite en se baissant. Il est maintenant accroupi et, par apport à sa position, essaie de me faucher les jambes. Je saute et après avoir atterri sur mes pieds je lui donne un coup dans la mâchoire avec le gauche. Il s'affaisse à terre en grognant. Apres des coup et pendant tout le reste du combat il est plus concentré. Il essaie bien de me toucher mais je suis trop rapide. Il prend de nombreux coup au ventre, partie de sont corps qu'il ne protège pas assez ( je prend note de lui faire travailler là dessus) mais à ma grande surprise il arrive à en éviter beaucoup aussi ce qui me fait très plaisir. Je lui donne un coup de genou dans le ventre et il ne se relève plus. Il est haletant et à visiblement beaucoup de mal à reprendre sont souffle. Des mèches de cheveux sont collées par la sueur sur son front. J'ai envie de les déplacer tendrement mais je me retiens évidement. Ce garçon m'attire et j'ignore pourquoi . Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre les choses. ( vous avez compris ? ^^)  
Je lui offre ma main et l'aide à se relever. Je l'accompagne ensuite sur un banc et lui offre une bouteille d'eau qu'il vide immédiatement. En regardant l'heure je me rends compte que sa fais 30 minutes que nous avons débuté le combat. "Pas étonnant qu'il soit épuisé !"pensais-je en sentant la culpabilité me broyer le cœur. Mais je me reprend rapidement.  
 **\- ça va ?**  
 **\- Oui, mer...merci pour l'... L'eau,** dis-t'il toujours essoufflé.  
 **-De rien, il est 12h30 . Tu peux aller manger. Cet après midi tu retournera avec Eric pour finir l'entraînement. Toi et les autres vous serez libre vers 16h30.**  
Il hoche la tête et me remercie encore. Il s'aprette à sortir de la pièce. Quand je lui attrape le bras je sens une décharge électrique me parcourir. Je ne l'ai pas sentie pendant le combat Etrange... Et agréable.  
 **\- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé aujourd'hui,** lui dis-je sincèrement.  
 **\- Mais j'ai quand même perdu le combat ,** répondit-il tristement.  
 **-C'est normale ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis ici depuis deux ans et j'ai eu largement le temps de me perfectionner.** Je le rassure du mieux que je peux. Il m'adresse un sourire colgate en remerciement. Je me sens étourdi et je prie pour ne pas rougir.  
 **\- merci Six.**  
 **-Tris,** je le corrige automatiquement, **c'est sa mon vrai nom.** **Vu qu'on passer pas mal de temps ensemble tu peux m'appeler comme ça . Mais seulement quand on est que tous les deux ok ?!**  
Une drôle de lueur passe dans ces yeux alors que son sourire s'agrandit.  
 **\- Comptes sur moi et une dernière fois merci.**  
Et il sort de la pièce. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Pourquoi je lui ai dis mon prénom ? Je ne fais jamais amie ami avec mes élèves et je fais tout pour garder une certaine distance entre eux et moi d'habitude. Je crois que je m'attache trop à ce garçon . Mais au lieu d'avoir peur, je ne peux empêcher un immense sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage.


	12. Six, qui est elle ?

Je suis sortie de mon entraînement avec Tris le sourire aux lèvres... Et aussi avec de belles courbatures putain!  
Cette fille pourrait battre un sumo sans aucun effort ! Comment elle fait !

 _Bai elle te l'as dis crétinus sa fais 2 ans qu'elle s'entraîne!_  
 _Ouais c'est pas faux ... Mais j'y pense ... Elle a 20 ans du coup ?!_  
 _Oui et ?_  
 _Bai t'es marrant toi! Ont pourra pas sortir ensemble !_  
 _Parce que tu avais envisagé cette option ?_  
 _Bai ... Non_  
 _Menteur._  
Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire pour allez prendre mon déjeuner. Dans les couloirs je croisais Ellynn.  
 **\- Quatre ! La vache ta une salle tronche toi ! Ce sont les entraînements de ce matin qui te mette dans cet état ?**  
 **\- Oui et non. On va dire que je supportais les exercices d'Eric mais après Six est venue me chercher et ...**  
 **\- Six ? Pourquoi elle est venu ?**  
 **\- Ha oui c'est vrai! j'ai oublié de te raconter se qui s'était passé après la simulation des peurs!** Durant toute la durée de notre trajet de lui racontais donc l'incident avec Eliot ,comment je me retrouvais "esclave" de Six, puis mon entraînement avec cette dernière.  
 **\- Quel chien galeux cet Eliot ! Je te jure un jour je lui referais le portrait ! Le nez en biais, une ou deux dents en moins et un bel oeil au beurre noir. Ouais ... Sa va grave le faire!**  
 **\- Chien galeux ?** Demandais-je en riant . Elle me mit un coup de point dans l'épaule.  
 **-AILLE MES COURBATURES!**  
 **\- Arrête de faire ton bébé et oui chien galeux ! J'essaie de ne pas dire de gros mots, donc j'utilise d'autre expression : tête de pain, pignouf, choux de Bruxelles, abrutit, chien galeux, tete a claque etc ... C'est méchant si je dis cul blanc ?! Parce que vu que sa tronche est déjà blême alors son cul t'imagine, MDR !**  
je n'en pouvais plus de rire ! Cette fille est incroyable et folle ! Nous arrivâmes au réfectoire et apres nous être assis à notre table habituel avec les autres nous continuames la discutions.  
 **\- Breeeef ! En se qui concerne Six je sais pas si je dois être jalouse de toi ou compatir pour toi.**  
 **\- Heu comment ca ?**  
 **\- Et bien je peu être jalouse car tu as la chance de t'entrainer avec elle !**  
 **Cette fille est une vrai légende chez les audacieux! Beaucoup d'histoire circule, toute plus farfelus les unes que les autres. Rares sont les personnes à connaître la vérité. Ma sœur, qui a 4 ans de plus que moi, m'as raconté la VRAI histoire !**  
J'attendais la suite. Ellynn pris du gâteau au chocolat et l'emfourne dans sa bouche.  
- **Et ?**  
 **\- Et quoi ?**  
 **\- Bai l'histoire patate !**  
 **\- Wow calme toi ! T'es frustré ou quoi ?,** Je lui lançais un regarde blasé,  
 **Donc Six serrais originaire, comme toi, dès altruistes. Bizzarement personnes, a par sont entourage très proche, ne connais sont vrai nom. Tout le monde l'as toujours connu comme "Six".**  
 _Waw Eaton ! Sa veu dire que Tris tien à toi !_  
 _Et d'où tu sort sa tocard ?!_  
 _HOOO ! CALME TOI SUR MOI ABRUTI !_  
 _Désolé._  
 _Ouais c'est sa . Bref je disais elle tient à toi parce qu'elle t'a donné sont nom ! Alors que rate sont les personnes à le connaître ! Alors qu'elle te connais depuis 2 jours !_  
Je suis forcé d'admettre que conscience à peut être raison. Je me re concentre sur le récit de mon ami.  
 **\- Quand elle était jeune Six était une surdouée, tout le monde pensait qu'elle deviendrait une érudite. Elle a sauté deux classes, et passa donc la cérémonie des choix à l'âge de 16 ans.**  
 **\- Sa veu donc dire ...**  
 **\- Oui. aujourd'hui elle est âgée de 18 ans.**  
 _Bai voilà Eaton ! Sa règle ton problème de tout à l'heure ! Vous avez le même âge! Tu peu très bien sortir avec elle !_  
 **\- Et donc à la surprise général lors de la cérémonie, elle choisit les audacieux. Puis elle sauta du train en première et du toit aussi.**  
 **\- Et apres ?**  
 **\- Elle gagna. Elle gagna presque tous ces matchs, ces combats, ces épreuves, ces simulations. Tout.**  
\- **Tu as dis presque ?**  
 **-Oui. Elle a perdu sont tout premier combat contre un certain** **Peter, mais apparement il etait très fort aussi. Il y a aussi Eric. Il est le seul qu'elle n'ai jamais réussi à battre. Lui aussi n'y arrive pas. Leur combat se termine toujours à egalité.**  
 **\- Waw !**  
 **\- A sa tu peu le dire ! Bon je continue ...**  
 **\- Parce que c'est pas fini ?!**  
 **\- Non ! Et parle moins fort s'il te plait !**  
 **\- Pardon.**  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
 **-Quand elle fini son initiation Max lui a proposé de devenir leader et carrément de présider la faction. Mais elle a refusé, prétextant que se n'était pas sa place, et elle devin instructeur pour les transfères .**  
Il y eu quelque minutes de silence.  
 **-C'est vraiment incroyable.**  
 **\- Oui . Tu comprends pourquoi je suis un peu jalouse que tu bosses avec elle?** Elle rit un bon coup.  
 **\- Oui mais pourquoi dis- tu que tu compatis pour moi ?**  
 **\- Tout simplement parce qu'elle est aussi connu pour être super exigeante et très sévère avec ses élèves .**

Je grogne. Sa je l'avais déjà remarqué. Ellynn me demande également de ne pas "divulguer" cette histoire et je la rassure immédiatement. Je ne compte pas ébruiter sa.  
Nous finissons de manger. Cet après midi c'est rebelote ! Entraînement entraînement et entrainement !  
 _Entrainement mon cul ! Moi j'appelle sa du BI-SU-TAGE !_  
 _Franchement conscience ! Parles bien s'il te plaît, on ne dit pas "mon cul" mais "mon oeil"._  
 _MON CUL, MON CUL, MON CUL, MON CUL ..._  
 _OK OK J'AI COMPRIS ARRÊTE SA MAINTENANT!_  
 _D'accord._  
 _T'es chiant._  
 _Tu l'as d'ja dis._  
 _Merde._  
 _Sa aussi tu l'as d'ja dis._  
Bref c'est épuisé et courbaturé que j'allais me coucher après cette journée riche en émotion et, bizarrement, la dernière image qui me vain en tête est le visage de Tris, me souriant doucement.

* * *

ok salut tout le monde ! je publie ce chapitre en avance car je n'ai rien a faire et en plus ya un cyclone qui passe au dessus de ma tête ... et oui j'habite aux Antilles et pour être franche avec vous j'ai trop la frousse. Catégorie 2 je crois mais Maria continue de se renforcer.

envoyez mois un petit commentaire sur ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! ça m'aiderai a allez mieux.


	13. un petit jeux

Je grogne en frappant hargneusement le sac de frappe devant moi.

Il faut dire que ma matinée n'a pas très bien commencée. Tris m'a réveillé à 2h du matin pour aller courir dans la ville et escalader des petits immeubles.

2 h du matin bordel !

En plus j'ai faillis mourir à plusieurs reprises parce que madame n'a pas jugé utile de me donner des conseils en escaladant les immeubles de la ville. J'avais pesté et juré contre elle tout le long de la monté et une fois arrivé en haut( évidement en sueur) elle avait juste lâché un "bai voilà c'était pas si dure ". Et elle s'était remise en marche sans m'attendre. Elle m'a apprit également le lancé de couteau (et ce même si je le verrait avec Éric aujourd'hui). J'ai découvert avec stupéfaction que j'étais fort. Très fort même . Après 1 h je savais le lancer sur une cible a un peu plus de 10 mettre de distance. Nous sommes finalement rentré vers 5h30. Je m'étais rendormi pour être réveillé à 6h30. Eliot, qui nous avait vue Tris et moi sortir, n'avait pas arrêté des faire des sous-entendus très douteux sur notre activité nocturne. Il a fini par arrêter lorsqu'il a vue que j'étais à deux doit de le frapper. Il y eu aussi encore les regards jetés sur mon corps à présent recouvert de bleus, pars mes DEUX jours d'entrainement ( comment es-ce qu'après deux jours quelqu'un peu être aussi amoché que moi je l'ignore ). J'étais arrivé au réfectoire énervé et les autres, par peur de mon humeur de chien, se sont tuent. Seule Ellynn avait continué de me faire chier et j'ai presumé que cela allait devenir une habitude.

Bref, quand les transfères retrouvèrent Éric vers 7h30 il nous expliqua que nous allons faire 1h "d'échauffement" avec quelques exercices d'hier (super !) et qu'après nous ferions le lancé de couteau avec les natifs. Donc pour évacuer ma colère je me décide a frapper plus vite et plus fort au risque de me blesser. Mais Éric me félicite et me donne quelques conseils pour améliorer ma technique.

À 8h30 Éric interpelle Six. Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque que depuis le début elle étais posté dans un coin de la pièce. Elle nous fais signe de la suivre vers l'autre bout de la salle où des cibles sont accrochées au mur. C'est à se moment qu'arrivent les natifs. Ellynn vain directement à côté de moi.  
 **\- Pardon pour ce matin. Je n'étais pas vraiment agréable.**  
 **-C'est pas grave,** me dit-elle en souriant, **d'ailleurs pourquoi étais-tu aussi... Aigris ?**  
 **\- Six m'as levé à deux heure du matin pour un entraînement en ville,** repondis-je en bougonnant **, nous sommes rentrés vers 5h et demi. Pas assez dormi...**  
 **\- Aille ! Je comprend mieu ! Mais bon tu deviendras fort donc c'est pour le mieux.**  
 **\- Mouais...**

Nous reportâmes notre attention sur Tris qui nous montrait comment faire pour lancer un couteau. Elle se positionna de dos, arme son bras avant de lancer la lame qui se ficha au centre des cercles. Je vis pendant ce temps les yeux d'Eliot se poser sur les fesses de Tris. Mes points se serrent sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Mais je ne dis rien. Pour l'instant.  
Après nous avoir fais plusieur fois la démonstration, Six nous laisse essayer. Grâce à sont entrainement de ce matin, je sais déjà comment m'y prendre. Mais j'aime prendre mon temps et je recommence bien depuis le début. Je répète les mouvements sans couteau, lentement et calmement. Je cherche la bonne position, arme mon bras et tire. Je vois Six qui m'observe mais je fais ne fais pas attention. Je reste concentré.

 ** _P.O._ _V_ _Tris_**

Je regarde Quatre répéter lentement les gestes que je viens de montrer, sans lame, cherchant la bonne position. Alors qu'il sais déjà parfaitement tirer. Il m'a d'ailleurs épaté lors de l'entraînement de se matin. Vraiment. Son répertoire d'injures aussi m'a beaucoup étonné...  
Bref je le regarde toujours et je le trouve vraiment beau. Nan mais sans déconné faut être aveugle pour pas le voir !  
Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis ... Attirée par lui. Et le faite qu'il sois un de mes élèves me frustre complément. Mais je sais ne pas mélanger travaille et sentiments. Et puis je me demande aussi qu'elle est sa relation avec Ellynn. Je sais qui elle est car elle est première chez les natifs audacieux. Sa me mètrerais complément en rogne si il sortait ensemble. En plus ils ont l'aire très proche et je les vois très souvent rire ensemble à la cafétéria. Je soupir de frustration.  
 **\- On dirais que le pète sec à perdu quelque neurones,** remarque Eliot, **Hey Quatre ? un "couteau", tu sais ce que c'est ?**  
jolie cœur et ses acolytes rigolèrent bêtement alors que Quatre n'a même pas bronché je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi concentré .

 _Tu le connais depuis 3 jours en même temps._  
 _Et ?_  
 _Et rien c'était juste une remarque._  
Bref .  
Quatre reprend ses mouvements mais cette fois-ci avec une lame. Les remarques d'Eliot, de plus en plus cinglantes m'irritent grandement. Mon volcan intérieur va bientôt exploser. Je le commence à déambuler dans les rangs en me rapprochant dangereusement d'Eliot. Mais je ne pense pas le frapper.  
 **\- Franchement Quatre ! Si c'est comme ça que tu lances je pense qu'on devrait s'écarter, ce petit con n'est pas capable de lancer un couteau sans blesser de personnes autour de lui.**  
 **\- C'est faux.**  
Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Même celui Quatre. Je me plante devant Eliot.  
 **\- On va faire un petit jeux. Juste te prouver que tu n'es qu'un grande gueule Eliot. Tu vas lancer 3 couteaux. Si l'un d'entre eu touche le centre de la cible je te fais remonter premier du classement. Sinon tu passe dernier. Au fur et à mesure que je parle il pâlit et son sourire disparaît. Ensuite ce sera autour de Quatre,** ce petit con a le culot de faire réapparaître sont sourire, **rentre tes dents joli cœur j'aime pas le jaune ,** les rires fusent à travers la pièce; les élèves se retiennent. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Eric qui explose d'un rire gras et sonore. Je me retiens. **Donc je disais pour te montrer que JE lui fais confiance je vais me placer au milieu d'une cible,** les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillent et il tirera sur des croix que je placerais près de ma tête.  
Tout le monde nous regarde en chuchotant. Je crois même voir un peu d'argent circuler pour des paris. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pathétique.  
 **\- Alors Eliot ? Tu es d'accord ?** Apres quelque seconde d'hésitation il accepte.  
 **\- Quatre ?** Se dernier me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens qu'il a peur de me faire mal. Je le rassure d'un regard et je lui souris. Il me le rend et accepte finalement. C'est parti, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...


	14. le lancé de couteaux

Je pense en toute honnêteté que Tris est folle, malade mentale, complètement timbrée, inconsciente à la rigueur. Ou tout simplement audacieuse. Au choix.  
Quand elle a proposé ... ce "petit jeux" , après les remarques qu'Eliot et ses idiots d'amis me lançaient, j'ai vraiment cru que je rêvais. Mais apparemment non.  
Elle tend trois couteaux à Eliot...

 _Appelle le Cretinus_.  
 _Heu ... Pourquoi ?_  
 _Parce que c'est un cretin. t'es stupide ou quoi Eaton ?!_

Bref elle tend trois couteaux à Cretinus et ce dernier se place devant la cible. A 8 mètres.  
Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la salle, hormis sa respiration qui s'accélère. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tris. Elle a un masque d'indifférence sur le visage, mais à un moment elle m'envoie un clin d'œil. Je rougis et souris.  
 _Toi tu rougis Eaton ?!( conscience est mort de rire), elle te fait vraiment de l'effet!_  
Je grogne intérieurement.  
Crétinus lève le bras et lance. La lame se fiche à au moins 10 centimètre du centre. Je le regarde et je vois qu'il rougit déjà de colère.

 _C'est foutu, les types qui se laissent emporter pas la colère n'arrivent pas à bien réfléchir et prennent trop de risques._  
 _D'accord avec toi C._  
 _M'appelle pas C._  
 _Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?!_  
 _Je sais pas. Même Maurice ou Gudule je préfère. Mais pas C._  
 _Ok alors je vais t'appeler C._  
 _Connard_  
Bref. Eliot lance encore . Mais cette fois ci le couteau est plus prêt . Je dirais 3 ou 4 centimètres et Je stresse d'un coup. Six n'as pas bougé d'un cheveux, pas inquiète pour un sous. Je vois même un micro sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

 _Jolie lèvres._  
 _Pas maintenant C !_  
 _MERDE_ !

Au dernier lancé je retiens mon souffle... Et le relâche quand il rate complètement la cible.  
La tête de crétinus !  
Eric se roule à terre en riant de la tronche qu'il fait, Ellynn se retient ( elle a les larmes au yeux ), Tris sourit à pleine dents, et les autre novices luttent visiblement contre le sourire qui menace d'apparaître sur leurs visages. Eliot, qui est encore plus rouge que le captaine crabe de bob l'éponge ( si si j'vous jure !) me lance un regard noir et s'éloigne pour me laisser la place. L'envie de rire me passe soudainement. Tris s'approche du mur où il y a la cible et place trois croix: une à gauche de sa tête( à environ 5 centimètres), une au-dessus (5 centimètres) et la dernière à sa droite, quasiment collée à son oreille.  
Je déglutis, choisis les lames et me place. Je respire lentement. Le silence est revenu. Je fais tourner le couteau dans ma main, observe attentivement la fille devant moi puis les trois croix, ferme les yeux ... Et lance. Pile dans la cible sur sa gauche. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et lance la deuxième lame. Au centre de la cible du haut. Je regarde Tris dans les yeux, nous échangeons un sourire, et en une seconde mon couteau est sur la dernière croix. A quelques millimètres de son oreille. Je crois même l'avoir éraflée mais je ne suis pas sûr.  
Les applaudissements éclatent dans la salle. Ellynn me regarde impressionnée et je crois entendre Cretinus hurler de rage en donnant un coup de pied dans un mur. Puis je le vois se diriger rapidement vers moi, le regard noir de haine. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Eric l'attrape par le col de sont tee-shirt pour le retenir .  
 **\- Ho là on se calme joli cœur**!  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui me paraissent interminables, il se calme et sort de la salle. À cause de ce petit ..."incident", le cours a été écourté . Eric me retient alors que tout le monde sort. Il me pose des questions sur mes tirs et je lui parle de l'entraînement de ce matin.  
\- **Ha! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Nan parce que te vexes pas hein, mais un Pète-Sec qui tire aussi bien... C'est super bizarre.**

Je rigole. En arrivant ici, je ne pensais pas non plus accomplir des prouesses. Il me donne une de ces tapes amicales dans le dos et me dit que j'ai " quartier libre" . Le déjeuner et l'après midi se passent bien. Vraiment bien. Je suis de plus en plus accepté dans la bande de fou que forme les natifs. Ca a beau ne faire que quelques jours que je les connais, il me font penser à une famille.  
En me couchant dans mon lit le soir venu, j'y pense. Je repense à la vie que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ça. Une famille. Ma mère étant morte quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai vécu 13 années seul avec mon géniteur. 13 années de souffrance où il me battait à la moindre occasion. Quand je regardais les autres altruistes dans la rue, je ne voyais que de la bonté, de la gentillesse et de l'amour. Des émotions que j'avais très peu connu. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Marcus me détestait tant. Il y a même une période ou je cherchais à avoir son approbation. Mais j'ai vite laisser tomber . Voilà pourquoi je dis que je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Submergé par mes émotions je ne peux retenir quelques larmes de couler. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que le monstre qui est mon géniteur m'a tout pris : ma fierté, mon enfance, ma mère. Et d'une certaine manière, parce qu'il m'a détruit et profondément meurtrit, il m'a volé l'avenir dont je rêvais. Tout ces combats et ces simulations audacieuses , je n'en ai jamais voulus. Je me voyais au départ finir ma vie chez les Altruistes, rencontrer quelqu'un, avoir des enfants, les savoir en sécurité. Ce rêve m'a été arraché.  
J'aurais voulu que ma mère soit là. Qu'elle soit encore vivante.  
Ce sont sur ces pensées tristes et pleines de colère que je ferme les yeux et tombe dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

voila ! mdr de base je devais poster tous les quatre jours mais je suis tellement pressée de poster et de connaitre vos impressions ! j'attend vos commentaires bisous !


	15. un mois déjà

hello tout le monde. Voici le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le mois est passé à une vitesse affolante.  
Depuis ce fameux jour du lancé de couteaux, il s'en est passé des choses. Beaucoup de choses.  
Tout d'abord il y a Ellynn. Cette fille va me rendre fou. Elle a cru bon de se donner une mission : me trouver une petite amie à tout prix ! Pour me décoincer qu'elle dit ...  
En attendant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me défiler aux rendez vous qu'elle arrange pour moi.  
Ça m'énerve grave et bref...  
Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et elle est comme la petite soeur que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Elle m'appelle si elle a le moindre problème. Je fais pareil. Dès que nous pouvons nous passons du temps ensemble.  
D'ailleurs les autres pensent qu'on s'aime mais qu'on ose pas se l'avouer, et beaucoup de rumeurs disent que nous sortons ensemble. Nous ne les démantelons pas. Mais je sais qu'Ellynn me considère aussi comme son frere.  
C'est elle qui m'a accompagné pour faire mon premier tatouage. Elle en étais très fière.  
Dans le groupe aussi c'est super et je suis à présent un membre à part entière. Même Lynn m'a accepté. Nous faisons les 400 coups ensemble, nous rions, si l'un d'entre nous a un problème nous pleurons également ensemble. Nous sommes soudés.

Ensuite il y a mes entraînements avec Tris. Une certaine routine s'est installée entre nous. Après la journée d'exercice d'Eric, elle m'attend devant les dortoirs à 19 h et nous partons en direction de la ville où pendant 2 h je subis plein d'exercices de torture. Il y aussi quelque fois où elle vient me chercher en pleine séance avec Eric. Mais ça reste rare.  
Notre relation a aussi évolué. J'aime penser que nous somme à présent devenu amis car il peut nous arriver de passer nos 2 h d'entraînement à parler de la vie des audacieux , à rire. Je me sens bien avec elle. Et en un mois je peux déjà affirmer que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce sentiment ne sois pas réciproque. Donc je ne tente rien. Je reste cloitré dans mon rôle d'initié et d'ami (si amis, nous sommes bien).

Je deviens également de plus en plus fort. Chaque jour j'améliore un peu plus mes compétences physiques. Je suis premier en lancé de couteaux, combat rapproché, tire avec arme, rapidité et endurance. C'est également en parti grâce à moi que mon équipe a gagné les jeux de guerre; j'ai élaboré un plan de bataille qui a très bien fonctionné. Je suis donc tout en haut du tableau. L'évaluation la partie physique de notre entrainement a lieu demain. Je ne stresse pas énormément. Je sais que j'y arriverais, même si je ne suis pas sur de terminer premier.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit en soufflant de soulagement.  
À côté de moi Ellynn en fait de même, Uriah et les autres s'affalent sur les autres lits, de manière à ce que nous formons un cercle.  
 **\- Ca va j'te gène pas ?!,** je demande à Ellynn  
 **-Ho ta gueule Quatre, laisse moi tranquille. En plus je sais très bien que ça te gêne pas que moi, ta meilleure amie, j'utilise ton lit.**  
Et là elle me sort son sourire colgat, celui qu'elle réserve à ses conquêtes.  
 **\- Ha non! Pas de ça avec moi ! Essaye ton truc plutôt sur Al .**  
 **\- Sur Al? T'es pas un peu fêlé de la cacahuète toi ?**  
 **-T'a quoi avec les cacahuètes ?**  
 **-Ho les tourtereaux on se calme la . Vous aurez vos disputes de couple en privé. A la base on était là pour discuter de l'évaluation je vous rappelle.**  
Ellynn et moi lui envoyons un regard blasé. Nous n'avons même pas sourcillé sur le fait qu'il nous pensait, lui aussi, en couple. A quoi bon essayer de leur expliquer que nous sommes juste amis, ils ne nous croirons pas .  
 **-Mouais. Bref alors ? Uriah, tu avais qui?**  
L'évaluation était découpé en trois épreuves; La première était constitué de simples exercices comme le lancé de couteaux, maniement des armes à feux, course d'endurance et de vitesse et lutte. La deuxième était une épreuve de stratégie. Comme un jeux de guerre. Des audacieux étaient placés sous notre responsabilité et nous devions prendre d'assaut un bâtiment industriel avec dans ce dernier une équipe adverse. Tout en faisant le moins de "blessés" possible. Et enfin, la dernière épreuve était un combat contre un entraîneur.

Uriah grimace en se frottant la tête. Je ne remarque que maintenant qu'il a une grosse bosse sur le front.  
 **\- J'ai eu Lauren. Cette fille est un buffle,** marmonne t il dans sa barbe. **Elle m'a pas loupé...**  
Marlene lui passe une main dans les cheveux.  
 **\- Elle l'a assommé.**  
Tout le monde les regarde, abasourdi.  
Uriah fais au moins 1,90 m et pèse 90kg...  
Pendant que les autres discutent de leur épreuve je me mets à divaguer sur d'éventuel sortie que Six et moi pourrions faire.  
 _Tu perds pas le nord toi..._  
 _Et ça veu dire quoi ça, C?_  
 _Je t'ai déjà dis de NE PAS M'APPELER C. Bref, sa veux juste dire qu'en ce moment tu penses beaucoup à des éventualités entre Six et toi..._  
 _Je vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne. Depuis le début c'est toi qui veux me caser avec elle._  
 _...Mouais. C'est pas faux ça_ .  
Je reçois soudainement une claque dernière la tete.  
 **\- BORDEL ELLYNN ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**  
 **\- On t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure espèce d'idiot et toi tu réponds pas ! Du coup je te frappe .**  
 **\- ouais, bai ... Bref. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**  
 **\- Al te demandait comment c'était passé tes épreuves.**  
 **\- Ha Heu . Pardon Al.**  
 **-Ya pas de mal,** répondit l'intéressé.  
 **\- Donc Heu oui. La première et la deuxième épreuve se sont super bien passées. Même si je dois avouer que les juges font grave flipper** , Ils approuvaient tous **, la troisième par contre a été beaucoup plus dure. Je me suis battu contre Eric.** Ils firent tous la grimace à ca. Eric fait 2 mètres pour 110kg de muscle ... **Mais j'ai réussi.**  
 **\- comment ça ?**  
 **-comment ça quoi ?**  
 **-bai comment ça tu as réussi ?! Tu nous lâches ça comme ça sans précision, t'es marrant toi !**  
 **\- Ouais. Bai j'ai réussi à le mettre plusieurs fois à terre.**  
Il me regardèrent tous, bouche bée.  
 **\- Arrête de nous dire des bobards mec, dit Al en rigolant.**  
 **-Mais je dis la vérité ! Vous ne me croyez pas capable de le faire ?!**  
Silence.  
 **\- Ho et puis merde !**  
Je sort en trombe du dortoir. Je marche mais je ne sais pas où.  
Je déambule dans les couloirs quand je me prends soudain un coup sur la tête et c'est le trou noir.


	16. flashback tatouage

**\- Allez !**

 **-Nan.**

 **-S'te plaît !**

 **-J'ai dis non.**

 **-QUATRE !**

 **\- Haaa tu me soules Ellynn!**

Nan mais elle est pas possible ! Depuis qu'elle a vue les tatouages d'Eric elle est intenable !

Il s'était mis torse nu parce que son tee- shirt s'était déchiré pendant un combat avec Six.

En faite, je suis sur qu'elle a craqué pour lui. Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de ses abdos, des ses yeux et des ses cheveux ...

Bref tous ça pour dire qu'elle n'arrête pas de m'emmerder pour que j'aille faire un tatouage avec elle !

Je soupire et nous continuons de marcher en silence. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je sais déjà que je vais accepter. Je regarde à ma droite et je vois Ellynn bouder comme une gamine de 5 ans. Cette image me déride, je souris, me décide finalement.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende je la prends et la balance sur mon épaule comme un sac à patate.

 **\- BORDEL QUATRE TU FAIS QUOI LÀ ?!**

 **\- Ça se vois pas ? Je te porte sur mon épaule.**

 **\- NAN MAIS T'ES FÊLÉ DE LA CACAHUETE OU QUOI ?! LÂCHE MOI ! AU SECOOOUUUR**

Je rigole et accélère mon pas, direction le tatoueur.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, je pose doucement ma meilleur ami par terre et elle me frappe aussitôt dans le ventre.

 **\- AILLE ! Pourquoi ta fais ça ?!**

 **\- Faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?! t** **u m'as traîné dans toute la fausse comme un je sais pas quoi !**

 **\- Je dirais un sac à patate...**

 _T'aurais pas du dire ça Eaton..._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?_

 _Tu joues au perroquet maintient C?_

 _J'temmerde avec ton C. Et pour ton information OUI ! Si j'en ai envis je fais le perroquet!_

 _T'as vraiment un caractère de merde toi._

 _Ouais et alors ?_

 _Et alors rien._

Ellynn me jette un regard noir. Regard qui deviens aussitôt brillant, quand il se pose sur la boutique de tatouage. puis elle devient soudainement soupçonneuse.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as ammené là ?**

 **\- A ton avis ? J'ai décidé de te faire plaisir. Nous allons nous tatouer !**

Elle observe attentivement mon visage, tentant de desseller une trace de mensonge. Ni trouvant pas, elle se jete dans mes bras.

 **\- HII HIII HII ! MERCI !**

 **\- Mais de rien,** dis-je en rigolant, **allez, allons y.**

Nous pénétrons dans le salon et la folle qui me sert de meilleur ami se déchaîne. Elle cours partout c'est incroyable. Je rigole doucement et flâne prêt des étagères, admirant les tatouages. Ils sont tous très beaux, mais aucun ne me donne envie de l'avoir pour toujours gravé sur ma peau. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me raidi, pensant instinctivement à Marcus.

 **\- Hey ! Je peu t'aider ?**

Je soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas sa voix. Je me rend compte soudainement que c'est un peu stupide d'avoir peur: je suis chez les audacieux, nous ne sommes plus dans le même faction et je ne le reverrais plus...

Je me retourne et fais face à une femme d'environ la trentaine. Je lui souris.

 **\- Et bien. J'en sais rien. À la base je suis là pour accompagner une amie...**

 **\- Qui ? La brunette qui saute partout ?** demande elle en pouffant.

 **\- Exactement** , dis-je en rigolant, **mais plus j'y pense plus je me dis que j'aimerais en avoir un.**

 **\- Super. Ça te plairais un tatouage original? Tu n'as pas l'aire emballé par ceux sur les étagères...**

Je prend le temps de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais que pourrai-je faire ?

Je lui demande finalement quelque minutes pour réfléchir. J'aimerais quelque chose qui me représente. Mais qui représente également un objectif à atteindre pour moi...

5 minutes plus tard, j'ai enfin une idée! Je retourne chercher la femme de tout à l'heure et lui explique. Elle acquiesce et pars chercher sont matériel.

J'inspire et expire lentement. Je sais que les prochaine heures (oui ! Mon tatouage sera très grand donc il prendra du temps) ne vont pas être très agréables.

 _ **3 heures plus tard**_

Je suis heureux du résultat. Vraiment. Tori, c'est comme ça que s'appelle la femme qui m'a tatoué, a fait un super travail !

À côté de moi, Ellynn sautille dans tous les sens, heureuse de son nouveau tatouage. Il représente le symbole audacieux et est placé dans le haut de son dos. Elle ignore qu'est ce que j'ai fais et du coup madame est frustrée !

 **\- Bon tu vas me le montrer ?!**

 **-Nan.**

 **\- Pfff tu finiras bien par me le dire: tu me dis toujours tout !**

Je lâche un grognement irrité et elle éclate d'un rire cristallin. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'elle a raison ...

 _ **plus tard, dans la soirée**_

 **\- Bon ok. Viens, je vais te le montrer .**

 **\- YOUPIIIII ! Je savais que tu craquerais !**

Je l'emmène dans les dortoirs. A cette heure là il n'y a personne car les autres sont la cafétéria. Je lui tourne le dos et retire mon tee- shirt.

Je l'entend qui prend une brusque inspiration puis c'est le silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

 **\- Waw** murmure t- elle, **il est magnifique. Pourquoi toutes les factions reuni? Qu'est ce que ça représente pour toi?**

Je ne repond pas tout de suite, cherchant bien mes mots.

 **\- Une sorte d'objectif à atteindre. Et également un défi. Je n'aime pas notre société où tout est prédéfini. Je ne veux pas être qu'une seule chose. Je veux être audacieux, sincère, intelligent, gentille et serviable.**

Je me retourne et remet mon tee shirt.

- **Tu... Tu comprends ?**

Elle me sourit doucement.

 **\- Bien sûr que je comprend.** **Ha et je suppose que tu préférerais garder ce tatouage pour toi?**

Je lui souris en retour et acquiesce. Elle me connais vraiment bien.

 _Eaton ?_

 _quoi encore ?_

 _... Tris... elle aurait pas un tatouage comme ça sur son ventre ?!_

 _... nan..._

 _NON T'A PAS FAIS CA QUAND MEME !_

 _Non Conscience ! je sais que chui con mais pas a se point ! je te promet que ce tatouage je l'ai pas fais par apport a Tris! j'en avait vraiment envie!_

 _... Bon ok... je te crois..._

Nous sortons du dortoir et nous dirigeons vers la cafet. A un moment je sens Ellynn sauter sur mon dos. Nous éclatons de rire simultanément, heureux.


	17. souvenir

OK everybody ! Alors juste pour que vous sachiez oui c'est normal que le chapitre 16 ne soit pas la suite du 15. Quand je publie sur wattpad il y a des titres a chaque partie et on peut voir que j'ai écris " flashback tatouage et sur fanfiction. net il n'y a pas de titre aux parties. Aussi en écrivant j'ai fais exprès de glisser un petit chapitre entre les deux actions pour ajouter un peut de suspense a l'histoire ^^ voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je sort en trombe du dortoir. Je marche mais je ne sais pas vers où.

Je déambule dans les couloirs quand je me prends soudainnement un coup sur la tête et c'est le trou noir...

* * *

 ** _Je suis sur mon lit d'altruiste, essayant de manger la pomme que je lui ai volé, le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible._**

 ** _Une fois que j'ai fini, je m'allonge et tente de dormir._** ** _Je n'aime pas voler. Je déteste ça. Mais je suis obligé, ça fais 2 jours que je n'ai pas mangé car il m'a enfermé dans la cave._**

 ** _Je ne peux retenir un gémissement au souvenir de cet horrible endroit. Erreur. Une erreur. je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, il me surveille. je l'entends qui arrive. Mon cœur bat fort. J'ai du mal à respirer._**

 ** _Soudain la porte s'ouvre violemment._**

 ** _\- Sale ingrat. Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire DE BRUIT !_**

 _ **il sort sa ceinture des passant de son pantalon mais se stoppe soudainement. Il regarde quelque chose à ma droite. Le trognon de pomme. Je ne l'ai pas jeté. Son regard se voile. Il n'y a plus que de la haine qui le réside. Il me frappe avec sa ceinture, je hurle, je me débats mais rien à faire. Il me frappe si fort que je commence à saigner, si fort que je fini par cesser tout mouvement. A quoi bon se débattre? Je suis si faible... toujours trop faible...**_

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux. Ma tête me fait une mal de chien. Je grimace et essaie d'y porter ma main. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque que je suis attaché sur une chaise, dans une pièce, très sombre. La porte devant moi s'ouvre devant moi. j'écarquille les yeux: Eliot !

 **\- Ho me regardes pas comme ça Quatre, fais pas le mec surpris. Tu devais t'attendre à un coup comme ça nan?**

Il s'approche lentement de moi mais je ne dis rien. Il se place devant moi.

 **\- Ça a du bien te faire marrer de m'humilier devant tous les initiés audacieux ? hein ?**

Il me balance son point dans le nez. Ma tête part sous le coup et je sens un liquide couler de mon nez. Du sang, mais je ne dis rien.

 **-Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?**

Cette fois-ci c'est ma mâchoire qu'il vise. Silence. Il approche son visage du mien et je sens son haleine...

 _Putride. Infecte. Horripilante. Irrespirable. A en faire crever un putois._

 _C'est pas trop le moment conscience._

 _Je crois aussi. Au moins tu as arrêté de m'appeler C..._

 **\- Je te hais Eaton. Je te hais de tout mon âme et plus le temps passe, plus je te déteste... je vais te battre.**

Une lueur de folie passe dans son regard.

 **-Supplie moi. Supplie moi et peut-être aurais-je pitié de toi** dit il avec un sourire suffisant.

Hors de questions, je ne me soumettrai pas à un connard comme lui. Plus jamais je ne me soumettrai...à personne. Je me contente donc de lever un sourcil et de lui lancer un regard moqueur. Il perd immédiatement son sourire.

 **-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.**

Et il me bat. Il me roue de coups, au ventre à la tête, dans le torse et des flashbacks de mon enfance me reviennent par dizaines. J'essais de lui envoyer des coups de pied mais je ne fait pas beaucoup de dégâts. Du sang coule sur mon arcade sourcilière et dans ma bouche mais je ne cris pas. Je refuse de crier. A la limite de l'inconscience je me revois petit; subir les foudres de mon père, être maltraité et les larmes me montent au yeux. Quand je pense que c'est la fin, j'entends au loin un bruit de porte qui se casse. Elliot cesse de me donner des coups et se concentre sur le nouveau venu... non, sur la nouvelle venue. C'est elle, c'est Tris qui vient me sauver. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux de la voir. Elle le met rapidement K.O avec plusieurs coup bien placé puis vient me détacher.

 **\- Tris,** je murmure.

 **\- Chut, je suis là** me dit-elle en retours. Mes larmes coulent pour de bon. Elle met mon bras autour de ses épaules pour soutenir du mieux qu'elle le peu. Elle nous sort de la salle et m'amène loin de cette pièce obscure et froide;

Elle m'emmène en sécurité.


	18. premiers baiser

Je poste un autre chapitre car le précédent était très cours ^^ bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire s'il vous plait.

* * *

 _ **P.O.V Six**_

Je rage.

J'ai tellement envie de frapper quelque chose!  
Cet imbécile d'Eliot ne m'a pas suffie. Il faudrait que j'aille frapper sur des sacs pour évacuer toute cette colère en moi ! Mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de Quatre. Difficilement, je le traîne jusqu'à mon appartement. Je ne l'emmène pas à l'infirmerie, je me doute bien qu'il ne voudra pas que quelqu'un le voit en position de faiblesse. Je le couche alors sur mon lit et il s'endort immédiatement.

Je regarde l'heure. 2h du matin. Après un soupir, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour le soigner. Tout en nettoyant ses blessures, je repenses à tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis hier.

 _ **~ flashback 4h plus tôt~**_

 _Je marches tranquillement en direction de mon appartement tout en me frottant la nuque. Ce fut vraiment une dure journée. L'évaluation des compétences physique c'est bien passé. J'ai eu peur en voyant que c'était Éric qui allait se charger de Quatre pour le combat mais je me suis vite calmée. C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné, je savais qu'il serait à la hauteur, et je n'ai pas été déçus !_  
 _Un sourire sur les lèvres je continue ma route quand je me fais interpeller par une novice. Celle qui, paraît-il, est en couple avec Quatre. Ellynn. Je grimace mais remet aussitôt un masque sans expression sur mon visage._  
 _ **-Six !**_  
 _ **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ellynn?**_  
 _ **\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Quatre ?**_  
 _Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça ?_  
 _ **-Non pourquoi?**_  
 _ **-Et bien après les épreuves on c'est retrouvé pour discuter avec des amis et ...hum... Disons qu'on l'a un peu vexé,**_ _elle se tord nerveusement les mains,_ _ **et il est parti il y a un peut moins d'une heure assez énervé ...**_

 _Je prend une grande inspiration. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment..._  
 _ **\- Nan je ne l'ai pas vue désolé,**_ _son visage s'affaisse, mon côté altruiste ressort soudainement,_ _ **mais si tu veux je peu aller vérifier sur les cameras de surveillance.**_  
 _ **-Merci beaucoup,**_ _elle souflle de soulagent._  
 _je lui dis de retourner au dortoir, me dirige vers la salle de contrôle et y trouve mon meilleur amie, zeke._  
 _ **\- Hey teddy bear !**_  
 _ **-Hey darling ! Comment vas-tu?**_  
 _ **-Bien et toi?**_  
 _ **\- Ca va très bien hormis le faite que Shauna me fais bouffer de la nourriture pour animaux!**_  
 _ **-Allons allons Zeke ! C'est bon pour toi les légumes !**_ _dis-je en rigolant_ _ **mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles de plus en plus a un lapin a force de manger de la salade.**_ _J'éclate de rire en voyant son visage incrédule._ _Il parle dans sa barbe un moment ce qui ne fais qu'accentuer mon hilarité_

 _ **-Bref de base je ne suis pas venu la pour t'embêter teddy bear. Peux-tu chercher Quatre sur tes cameras?** **Il a quitté le dortoir des novices il y a environ une heure.**_

 _ **\- Bien sur. Un instant.**_  
 _Il pianote un long moment sur son clavier. Je suis les images qui passent sur l'écran._  
 _-_ _ **La,** je_ _pointe du doit l'écran B._ _ **Suis le.**_  
 _On le vois à l'écran qui marche d'un pas rageurs dans les vouloir. Il se prend soudainement un coup derrière la tête. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines._  
 _ **-Zeke zoom sur le visage de l'agresseur.**_  
 _Eliot. Le sale enfoiré !_ _Je vais le castrer..._  
 _Je lâche un grognement._  
 _ **-Putain ce type !**_  
 _ **-Attends .**_  
 _Zeke recommence a tapper. Puis il imprime une feuille et me la tend._  
 _ **-J'ai réussi à trouver ou ce connard l'a emmené. Tout est sur cette feuille.**_  
 _J'y jets un coup d'oeil. Ils sont chez les Erudits. Pfff il est si stupide. Retourner dans sa faction d'origine._  
 _Je m'éloigne déjà en direction de la sortie quand Zeke m'interpelle._  
 _ **-Oui?**_  
 _ **-Fais attention a toi, défonce bien l'autre imbécile et fais en sorte d'avoir embrassé Quatre avant demain midi.**_  
 _ **-Quoi ?! Tu peux répéter j'ai pas entendu la dernière chose ?**_  
 _ **-T'a très bien compris ! J'ai bien vu comment tu es quand il est avec toi, ton inquiétude a son sujet. Et puis vu comment il te regarde c'est pareille pour lui...**_ _ **Alors fais pas ta timide et prends les choses main. Laisse toi aller.**_  
 _Je me mord la lèvre inférieur. Suis-je vraiment_ _ **amoureuse**_ _de lui?_  
 _Je ne réponds pas a Zeke et me met a courir en direction du siège des Erudit._

 _ **~fin du flasback~**_

Je passe la pommade sur un bleu qu'il a sur la joue droite. Sans que je m'en rende compte ma main a atterri dans ces cheveux et caresse doucement ces mèches. Je me couche finalement a coté de lui, et l'observe pendant un long moment.  
Apres une éternité il ouvre les yeux et je suis happé par son regard si profond. Je m'approche de lui jusqu'a ce que nos front ce touche et ferme les yeux. Nous respirons le même aire. Aucune parole n'est échangée. Le silence est paisible et intime. Sa main se pose sur ma joue et la caresse doucement. Je sens alors ces lèvres frôler les miennes.  
J'ai un mouvement de recule et la vision devant moi me fait me sentir coupable. Il y a sur son visage beaucoup de gêne. Mais je vois également qu'il est blessé. Je repense au parole de Zeke " _ **laisse toi aller".**_ Je vois Quatre prendre une inspiration pour parler mais avant qu'un seul son sort de sa bouche je l'embrasse.  
Et j'oublie tout. C'est comme si je me sentais enfin complète. Enfin ...vivante.

 _ **P.O.V Quatre**_

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en embrassant Tris. Ces lèvres sont douce contre les miennes. Il n'y a pas d'urgence dans ce baissé, il est juste timide et plein de tendresse.  
Je me redresse en position assise et elle se retrouve a califourchon sur mes cuisses.  
Nous nous embrassons encore quelque seconde avant que le manque d'aire ne se face ressentir.  
Ces donc avec regret que nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre.  
Puis je m'adosse au montant de lit et elle viens se lover contre moi.  
Nous restons longtemps dans cette position, sans faire de bruit, juste ensemble.


	19. se cacher

**_P.O.V Quatre_**

Tris et moi sommes longtemps restés enlacés sur le lit puis elle a fini de soigner mes blessures et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cuisine pour qu'elle nous prépare à manger.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et remarque qu'il est 4 h du matin.  
Je fronce les sourcils:

 **\- heu Combien de temps a duré mon... enlèvement ? Et d'ailleurs comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?**

Elle s'assied sur le plan de travail et je me place entre ses jambes.  
J'ai beau ne jamais avoir eu de relation amoureuse je sais d'instinct comment me comporter. Elle place ses mains derrière mon cou et colle son front au mien.

 **\- je sais pas trop, plus d mon avis . Il était 22 h quand je rentrais à mon appartement, mais en chemin je me suis fait interpeller par Ellynn. Elle m'a dit que tu étais partie après que les autres t'ai vexé. Tu étais introuvable donc elle m'a demandé de l'aide. Je suis allé voir mon meilleur ami qui travaille à la salle de contrôle et on a pu te retrouver grâce aux caméras.**

Elle me regarde attentivement.

 **\- J'ai eu peur tu sais,** me murmure-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me contente donc de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui embrasser le front.

 **\- Je te jure que je vais lui mener la vie dure après ce qui vient de se passer, je passerai le mot a Eric. Ce petit con mérite une bonne correction...**

Plus tard, après avoir mangé (toujours dans son appartement) nous décidons d'aller dormir. Je peux très bien rester ici car les entraînements pour les épreuves psychologiques commencent dans 1 semaine.  
Je m'allonge sur le dos et elle vient se lover contre moi, la tête dans mon cou, sa main sur mon ventre et la mienne sur sa hanche.  
Après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par Morphée.

 ** _P.O.V Tris (8h du matin)_**

Je souris en sentant une caresse sur ma joue. j'ouvre les yeux et fixe mon regard sur Quatre.

 **\- Bonjour**

 **\- Salut toi**

Il me sourit, m'embrasse et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer...Nous nous levons et partons à la cuisine prendre notre petit déjeuner. Tout en mangeant je réfléchis aux semaines à suivre et une évidence me saute soudainement aux yeux.

 **-Quatre ? Il faut qu'on parle.**

Il s'arrête brusquement alors qu'il allait croquer dans sa tartine beurrée. Il a des miettes sur le coin de la bouche alors j'y passe doucement le pouce pour les retirer.

 **\- Ou... Oui ?**

Pourquoi a-t- il l'air aussi nerveux ?  
Hum je lui demanderai après.

 **\- Et bien ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Il fronce les sourcils

 **\- Heu... tu sais... puisqu'on ... sort ensemble,** j'observe sa réaction à mes mots _,_ **il ne serait pas mieux de... se cacher ?**

 **\- Ho**! Il semble soudainement soulagé et je me demande vraiment à quoi il pensait pour être comme ça.

Prenant ma main gauche dans la sienne et la caressant avec son pouce il me regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Je pense, en effet que c'est plus prudent. Si les autres novices apprennent que nous... sortons ensemble** , son visage s'illumine à ces mots et je le trouve encore plus beau, **ils penseraient que ma place est due à ma relation avec toi et non à mes compétences.**

 **\- Bien** , je souris, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution, **ho et Zeke sera le seul au courant pour nous.**

 **-Zeke ?! C'est qui ça ?**

 **\- Jaloux... ?**

 **\- Pas du tout...**

Il commence à bouder et j'éclate de rire. Me plaçant sur ces cuisses je prends son visage à deux mains et lui fais un bisou sur le nez.

- **Arrête de bouder, Zeke est le prénom de mon meilleur ami. Tu sais celui qui m'a aidé à te retrouver ?**

Il soupire et place sa tête dans mon cou

 **\- Mouais ok.**

Puis je l'entends marmonner qu'il va devoir surveiller ce "sois disant meilleur ami". Rigolant doucement je me dis que je vais attendre un peu avant de lui dire que "le meilleur ami" est en couple; il est trop mignon quand il est jaloux...

 ** _Plus tard dans la journée (environ midi et demie )_**

Je régule ma respiration et évite souplement le coup de poing de mon adversaire en me déplaçant vers la gauche. J'attrape rapidement son poignet, comme son bras est toujours dans l'action, et le ramène en arrière pour lui effectuer une clef; mon pied part ensuite en direction de l'arrière de son genou et donne un petit coup de manière à le déstabiliser. Il tombe alors à genoux et est immobilisé à cause de ma prise sur son bras.

Apres quelques secondes sans bouger j'éclate de rire et relâche Zeke.

- **Apres tout ce temps passé ensemble tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'arriveras pas à me battre ?! ha ha ha !**

Il grogne un bon coup et va chercher sa serviette et sa bouteille d'eau. Il me ramène également les miennes.

 **\- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule raconte-moi un peu comment ça se passe avec Quatre ?**

A l'entente de ce surnom je ne peux empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. Zeke me regarde et ouvre grands les yeux.

 **\- Et bien ! C'est à ce point ?! Mais dis-moi, vous n'avez pas déjà...**

Il me fait des gestes très suggestifs tout en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- Mais... NON MAIS T'ES UN VRAI PERVERS TOI !**

Je lui frappe le bras pour cacher ma gêne. C'est peine perdu, je dois être aussi rouge qu'un babybel ( _N.D.A : ouais dans mon divergent ya des babybels ma Gueule_!). Et il rigole cet imbécile !

 **\- bon bon ok calme toi j'arrête les sous-entendus,** il lève les yeux au ciel, **allez dis-moi darling.**

Je lui raconte tout alors, comment je l'ai sauvé et ramené chez moi, notre premier baiser et notre discussion.  
Il me prend dans ces bras et il me dit à quel point il est heureux que "sa petite chérie" ait enfin un copain. Je rigole et lui rends donc son étreinte de bon cœur; il n'y a que Zeke qui m'appelle comme ça. J'entends alors un raclement de gorge derrière moi.

Je me retourne et me fige toujours dans les bras de Zeke.

Quatre est là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard dur et braqué sur Zeke, beau comme un dieu.

Il n'est pas content du tout...

* * *

Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Comment avez vos trouvé ce chapitre ? j'attend vos commentaire !

bisous


	20. épreuves psycologique

_**P.O.V Quatre**_

Je fixe mon regarde sur Tris et un jeune homme, enlacés devant moi et me racle la gorge pour annoncer ma présence.

Elle se retourne et se fige en me voyant. Je dois vraiment faire peur car le garçon qui la tient toujours dans ses bras blêmit tout d'un coup.

 **-Je vous dérange peux être ?**

 **-Quatre...**

Tris sort des bras de l'autre et fait un pas dans ma direction mais je l'en empêche d'un signe de la main.

Je tourne les talons dans le but de me diriger vers la porte de sortie mais on me retient par le tee-shirt, me tire en arrière. Je sens alors des douces lèvres se plaquer sur les miennes. Je résiste mais devant son insistance, je finis par me détendre et répondre à cette embrassade.

Après quelques secondes Tris met fin au baiser.

 **\- Il n'y a que toi** , me chuchote-elle **alors ne te braque pas et laisse moi te présenter mon ami.**

Je me raidis mais n'ajoute rien.

En regardant le garçon je vois qu'il a repris contenance et aborde maintenant un grand sourire amusé.

 **-Quatre, voici Zeke mon meilleur ami. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à te délivrer d'Eliot.**

Zeke me tend la main, j'hésite mais je fini par la lui serrer. En plissant les yeux je me dis que je ferais mieux de le surveiller lui; j'ai pas envie qu'il me pique MA copine.

 _Hum je te trouve très possessif... Fais gaff Eaton ! Con comme tu es, la belle demoiselle va bientôt s'enfuir à cause de ta POSSESSIVITÉ !_

 _Tu divagues C, je la laisserais pas partir comme ça! Et puis... Je suis pas si possessif que ça ... Si ?_

 _Recommence à m'appeler C et je t'écrase la cervelle._

 _Tu es ma cervelle espèce de nouille._

 _Imbéciles tu t'insultes toi même. Bref tout ça pour dire de faire gaffe à ton gros cul d'altruiste !_

 **\- Desserre les dents Quatre, si j'avais voulu sortir avec Six il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait** dit- il en riant.

Bizarrement il rigole moins quand cette dernière lui donne un bon coup dans l'épaule.

 **\- O... Ok c'est bon darling laisse tomber. Bref, façon de dire que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi sur ce terrain. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi JE VAIS ALLER RETROUVER MA CHÉRIIIE! Le zigoto !** Un signe de tête pour moi. **Darling !** Un bisou sur la joue de Tris et il exécute une courbette devant nous deux puis s'en va en courant.

 _Bizarre ce type._

 _Je suis d'accord._

 _On devrait le faire interner..._

 _Ouais._

 _DANS LE MÊME HÔPITAL QUE TOI S'PECE DE CINGLÉ TU TE PARLES À TOI MÊME J'TE SIGNALE !_

Je continue de débattre intérieurement sur l'étrange personnage qu'est Zeket quand je me souviens soudainement de ce qu'il a dit . " retrouver ma chérie" .

 **-Tris ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis qu'il était en couple ?!**

Elle rit doucement en plaçant un doux baiser sur ma joue.

 **\- Tu es si beau et si mignon quand tu es jaloux.**

Je marmonne dans ma barbe un moment avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux si beaux, si clairs si envoûtants.

 _NAN !_

 _Il t'arrive quoi ?_

 _Ses yeux !_

 _Hein?_

 _Ils sont trop beaux ! C'est pas possible ! Nan c'est bon je fond ..._

 _ **P.O.V Tris 13h30**_

Je soupire en notant le temps qu'a fait Marie. 7minutes pour une seule peur. C'est légèrement trop. L'idéal serait 5 minutes.

J'aide la pauvre jeune fille à se relever du fauteuil et lui donne à boire. Puis je l'a raccompagne jusqu'à la porte en la soutenant et en la rassurant. Elle peut très bien améliorer son temps avec de l'entraînement et de l'acharnement. Je jete un coup d'œil sur l'écran d'ordinateur pour appeler le candidat suivant et quand je vois le prénom écris, un petit sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. Je me place juste à côté de la porte ouverte et, sans un regard sur la salle, d'attente je dis.

 **-Quatre, c'est à toi.**

J'entends des pas et je referme la porte quand il est entré dans la salle. Maintenant que nous somme seuls je peux enfin l'admirer à ma guise. Ces épaules et sa mâchoire carrées. Ces cheveux bruns en bataille. Et ces yeux... Dieu que j'aime ces yeux ! Il me fait un sourire charmeur, un clin d'œil et je sens que je rougis.

 **-Alors Six? On commence?**

J'ai beau savoir qu'il m'appelle comme ça car il y a des caméras dans la salle, le fait qu'il utilise mon surnom me déplaît fortement et je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Oui. Installe toi sur le fauteuil.**

Pendant que je lui installe tout le matériel je sens son regarde sur moi. Il suit chaque mouvement que je fais et je fini par lui lancer un regard du style "arrête ça !". Je vais chercher le sérum et le lui injecte doucement dans le coup.

 **\- sois courageux Quatre...**

Il hoche doucement la tête et la simulation l'emporte.

Mon regard se tourne alors vers l'écran et je le vois qui se réveille sur le toit d'un immeuble de plusieurs dizaines d'étages à Chicago. Le vent souffle fort et rend ses cheveux encore plus en bataille et sexy et...

 _hum reprend toi ma fille._

 _Ouais._

J'ai fais exprès de lui mettre la même peur que sa première fois dans le paysage des peurs parce que ... bai parce qu'on est chez les audacieux ! On passe notre vie a escaladé des trucs !

Mai bon la simulation est différente. J'espère alors qu'il réussira a ... maitriser ou affronter sa peur. Je vois sur le moniteur que son rythme cardiaque est passé de 90 à 141 battements par minutes. Il faut absolument qu'il se calme. Ou alors il doit réussir à affronter sa peur. Il se décide tout à coup et, bien que ces battements de cœur ne se soit pas ralentit, il cours de toutes ces forces vers le bord du toi et saute. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au chronomètre. 1 minutes 58. Un sourire aux lèvres je change sa simulation et le fait atterrir doucement dans une ruelle, assez étroite, en pleine nuit. Après cette simulation il pourra se remettre de ces émotions. La vraie épreuve du paysage des peurs est dans deux semaines. A l'écran je vois Tobias se relever et tenter de se calmer. Pendant ce temps je pianote pendant quelques secondes sur mon clavier puis j'observe attentivement ce qu'il va faire. Cette simulation est, pour moi, l'une des pires...

 _ **P.O.V TOBIAS**_

Je me relève et essaie par tous les moyens de calmer les sourds battements de mon cœur que j'entends résonner à mes oreilles. En observant autour de moi je ne vois... Heu bai rien.

 _Si tu vois rien pas la peine de nous le dire. Tu la boucle un point c'est tout._

 _pfff franchement le jour où tu ne seras plus désagréable C, Ellynn refusera de manger le gâteau audacieux avec les doigts ._

 _Mouais. D'ailleurs cette fille mange comme un cochon. Faudrait p'têtre que tu lui dise._

 _Nan merci. J'ai pas envie de prendre des coups._

 _Ça me dérangerais pas que tu prennes des coups tu sais ?_

 _Boucle la._

Bref si je ne vois rien c'est tout simplement car il fait nuit. Il y a juste un lampadaire au dessus de moi et un autre plus loin derrière moi. Ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour produire beaucoup de lumière. Il règne une atmosphère assez pesante et il y a un JeNeSaisQuoi qui me donne des frissons dans le dos. Derrière moi des bouteilles en verres tombent au sol eh un bruit de pas se fait entendre. Je me retourne et regarde avec surprise un clown se présenter sous la lumière du lampadaire.

 _C mort de rire: mec depuis tout à l'heure t'a peur d'un clown pédophile ! C'était ça ton "JeNeSaisQuoi" ! J'en ai mare_

 _T: Pourquoi pédophile ?_

 _C:Bai il te matait. Et t'ai qu'un gosse ch'te signale hein._

 _T: Si t'étais pas dans ma tête il y a longtemps que je t'aurais mis une bonne raclée..._

De la bouche du clown sort alors un étrange son. Comme le rire d'un enfant qu'on serait en train d'étrangler. Je sens une goutte de sueur couler le long de mon dos...

 **\- Tu viens jouer avec moi? Je te promets qu'on va bien rigoler !**

 **\- Heu... No... Non merci monsieur !**

 _D'où tu sort ton "monsieur" la t'es con ou quoi?! Se type est sûrement un tueur en série en mode chucky !_

Je commence à reculer lentement mais il brandit devant moi une énorme hache qu'il a sortie de JeNeSaisOu.

 **\- tu es sur de ne pas vouloir ? je connais tellement de jeux amusant ! allez viens !**

je secoue une fois de plus la tête, tantant de ne pas gemir lamentablement et pas de façon tres viril...

 **\- si tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ALORS MEURS !**

Et il se lance à ma poursuite, toujours avec son rire chelou démoniaque.

Vous pensez bien que, courageux, grand, fort intelligent comme je suis j'ai commencé avec lui une farouche bagarre, luttant pour sauver ma vie !

Bai nan en fait j'me suis juste enfui en me retenant de faire pipi sur moi.

Le problème c'est qu'il fait vraiment très sombre et, dans ma fuite désespérée je ne vois absolument rien !

Me rattrapant de justesse après avoir trébuché sur un Objet RestanLaARrienFoutreAuBeauMilieuDuPassageAlorsQueJeSuisPressé Non Identifié je tourne à une intersection et donne tout ce que j'ai pour semer ce fichu clown qui veut ma Peau !

 _Grâce au petit peu d'avance que j'ai sur l'autre pédo..._

 _T'ADMETS QUE C'EST UN PÉDOPHILE ET QUE TU N'EST QU'UN GOSSE !_

 _FERME LA J'ESSAIE DE PAS MOURIR TRUCIDÉ PAR UN CLOWN !_

Bref je disais grâce au petit peu d'avance que j'ai sur l'autre là je me dis que je peux me permettre de faire une petite pause ...

Plié en deux et reprenant ma respiration je regarde autour de moi et je constate que je n'y vois toujours presque rien...

Il commence même à pleuvoir. Je distingue quand même que je suis dans une sorte d'impact. À ma droite je vois une porte, encastré dans un mur mais bizarrement elle ne semble mener nulle part. Après avoir vérifié que l'autre cinglé ne sois pas derrière moi je me dirige vers elle et sans surprise il n'y a rien. Juste une petite (trop petite...) pièce. Je décide d'y rester malgré ma phobie et d'attendre la. Après tout une dès façons de sortir de cette simulation est de se calmer et de faire face à sa peur. Je m'assoie donc à terre et me force au calme. Je repense au bon moment que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis chez les audacieux, à Ellynn, à Uriah. À Tris. Penser à elle me fait sourire et je sens mon corps se détendre tranquillement.

Un bruit retentit dehors. Quelque seconde plus tard le rire démoniaque du clown résonne dans la nuit.

Et se son me fait rire. Je Veux et je Peux finir cette simulation.

Je laisse mon esprit se remplir d'image de Tris, de nous deux de notre premier baisé et je souris.

Brusquement la porte vibre et la hache de l'autre traverse la porte. Il l'a retiré et me regarde à travers le troue avec son hideux sourire, ses longue dents pointues, son maquillage coulant et ces yeux fou.

Je souris et sa recommence.

Rire.

Coup de hache.

Visage hideux.

Sourire.

3 fois.

Quand il parvient finalement à ouvrir la porte (en lambeaux) je n'ai pas peur. Il lève une dernière fois sa hache ...

Et l'abaisse rapidement et durement sur mon crâne.

C'est le noir Total.


	21. paysage des peurs: épreuve final

_**Hello tout le monde ! donc juste pour que vous sachiez je vais bientôt ralentir les rythme de publication, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire mes derniers chapitre. Je suis en seconde et au début du lycée les profs nous parle h24 de bosser a fond si on veut avoir une place dans les meilleurs classe de premiers et terminale et ils nous blinde de travail. donc voila !**_

 _ **ensuite pour répondre au commentaire de momo: oui il arrive a Six d'avoir une conscience mdr mais pas aussi souvent que Quatre. quand tout sera fini je ferai plein des petits OS ^^**_

 _ **si il y a des erreurs dans le senario et des fautes n'hésitez pas a me le dire. Je suis vraiment une fille tête en l'aire et il m'arrive de faire des beptises ^^'**_

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V Tobias, deux semaines plus tard**_

 **\- Ça va aller t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que tu n'oublies pas de respirer lentement et profondément. Ok ?**  
 **\- Ok**

J'adresse à Ellynn un sourire crispé et elle m'en envoie un éclatant en retour. Puis elle s'en va en direction de la petite pièce, situé à l'autre bout de la salle d'une démarche assurée et tranquille.

 _Pfff c'est elle qui me donne des conseils et me rassure alors que c'est à elle de passer dans son paysage des peurs. Je suis vraiment nul comme meilleur ami._

 _C: Alors la tu peux le dire Eaton !_

 _Boucle la toi._

La foule, au tour de nous, l'acclame et elle relève le menton avant d'entrer dans la pièce où l'attendent ses examinateurs pour son paysage des peurs.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'évaluation finale. C'est le moment ou tout va se jouer. Nous entrons dans une pièce, le sérum de simulation nous est injecté et les examinateurs, qui sont au nombre de 5, nous observent nous et notre peur. Une seule suffit car ils ont déjà regardé nos résultats sur toutes les simulations que nous avons déjà fait. Comme une sorte de contrôle continue.

Ils sont très attentifs à notre façon de réagir. À partir des données qu'ils récolteront ils nous donneront un premier résultat : si nous sommes des audacieux ou non.

Ceux qui sont sélectionnés auront alors un classement qui leur permettra de choisir leur futur métier et leur lieu de résidence ( eh oui les premiers au classement auront droit à des appartements beaucoup plus grands et luxueux que les autres...).

Dans la salle ou je me situe il y a un grand écran permettant au spectateur de suivre la simulation. Enfin, on ne peut voir que les réactions de l'audacieux qui suis la simulation, il est mieux de garder les peurs des autres secrètes. Je lève alors les yeux vers l'écran et attend de voir comment va réagir ma chère Ellynn.

 _ **P.O.V Ellynn**_

 _Putain de simulation à la con_.

Un de ces foutus zombies essaie de me mordre la jambe mais je me déplace rapidement derrière lui et lui brise la nuque.

J'en ai marre de toutes ces simulations. J'en ai marre de faire semblant et de me cacher.  
Ça va faire plus d'un putain de mois que je m'entraîne dans cet univers et que j'affronte les mêmes peurs jours après jours, dans l'espoir d'y arriver.  
De paraître normale.

Tout en distribuant des coups de pieds à ces saloperies j'observe autour de moi et cherche un échappatoire parce que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme.  
Je suis dans une des petites rues de Chicago, entre deux immeubles; c'est le jour donc j'ai une assez bonne visibilité.

Je remarque une échelle de secours, qui mène sûrement au toit du bâtiment.  
Le seul problème c'est qu'elle est trop haute pour que je l'atteigne, ce serait du suicide d'essayer ...

Je pourrais faire apparaître une poubelle en dessous pour m'aider mais les examinateurs sont là et si je fais ça ils sauront immédiatement que je suis différente.

 _Merde. Que me dirait de faire Six..._

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour me conseiller. Comme à l'entraînement avec juste une petite voix dans ma tête...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Pfff imbécile d'Elliot. Je lui mettrait bien mon poing dans ses jolies petites dents blanches._

Tout en continuant de pester contre joli cœur dans ma tête je me dirige rapidement vers la salle de simulation.  
Quand j'y rentre, Six m'attend déjà et tape je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur. Elle relève la tête et viens me faire la bise.  
Cela va faire un moment que Six et moi sommes amies. En fait on se voit assez souvent depuis qu'elle a appris que je suis divergente.  
C'est lors de ma première simulation qu'elle l'a tout de suite remarqué et heureusement elle ne m'a pas signalé. Depuis elle m'aide énormément à ne pas faire d'erreurs et éviter de me faire repérer. À force de se côtoyer on a fini par devenir amies.

 **-Comment vas-tu Ellynn ?**  
 **\- Juste envie d'exploser les dents de joli cœur. Mais sinon ça va et toi ?**  
 **\- Apparemment cette envie touche beaucoup de monde donc ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas bien grave** dit-elle en riant. **je vais bien merci.**  
 **Allez installe-toi et dis-moi quand tu es prête à commencer.**  
 **\- Genre tu me dis ça comme si on pouvait être prêt à affronter ce qui se passe dans les simulations. On ne peut se préparer à la peur et on ne peut prévoir nos réactions.**

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, pendant un moment avant de prendre un tabouret et de s'asseoir en face de moi.

 **-C'est vrai qu'il est difficile, voire même impossible, de se sentir prêt à affronter nos peur. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu peux te préparer au réactions de ton corps.**  
 **Par exemple tu peux apprendre à réguler ta respiration, à gérer ton stress ainsi que les battements de ton cœur. Il existe une multitude de méthodes pour contrer ces symptômes. Il suffit simplement de s'entraîner. Et nous sommes justement ici pour cela** m'a-t-elle dit avec un petit sourire.

Par la suite elle m'avait fait faire de nombreuses simulations et pendant chacune d'elles, elle avait réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à me donner des conseil en même temps.  
Ainsi avec la respiration abdominale je pouvais calmer mon cœur, ma respiration et mon stress.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

Les issues sont inaccessibles. La fuite, impossible.  
Si je veux finir cette simulation je dois absolument me calmer.  
Un peu difficile avec tous ces bouffons de morts-vivants devant moi.

Tout en continuant de me battre je regarde rapidement autour de moi et il me semble apercevoir a environ 10 mètres sur ma droite un truc rose fuchsia.

 _C'est pas ce que je pense ?_

Je réussis à sauter ( tout en frappant un zombie) et distingue le haut d'une voiture

 _Enfin putain ! Merci Jésus, Bouddha, Zeus, Allah et tous les dieux ! Par contre s'il vous plaît les mecs la prochaine fois pas rose la bagnole!_

Je me fraye un chemin à travers cette foule en putréfaction et y parvient finalement.  
J'ouvre la porte ( _ch'trouve ça bizarre moi un bagnole ouverte là comme ça)_ et me glisse dedans. Puis je verrouille de l'intérieur.  
Je m'allonge ensuite sur le long de la banquette arrière. _(qui est vraiment pas longue en passant c'est vraiment de la merde cette voiture._ )

La voiture est secouée et ballottée dans tous les sens et je sais qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que _**« mes meilleurs amis les morts**_ »n'aient la bonne idée de briser les vitres. J'entends toujours mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles et résonner dans ma poitrine. La sueur perle sur mon front et mon souffle forme de la buée sur les vitres.

Je m'engage donc dans la respiration d'urgence. Une main sur le ventre, j'inspire profondément en gonflant mon ventre et sens ma main monter petit à petit avec ce dernier. Je bloque et relâche doucement.  
Au moment ou un vacarme pas possible résonne et ou des bouts de verres atteignent mon visage je suis totalement calme et sereine. J'ouvre les yeux et il n'y a plus rien.

Je suis étendue dans la salle du paysage des peurs.  
Soupirant un grand coup j'émets par la suite un son entre le ricanement et l'étranglement. Les zombies ne sont pas vraiment terrifiants. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je panique totalement et je ne fais que distribuer des coups à des truc qui au final vont se régénérer vu que ce sont des putains de simulations !

Une porte s'ouvre derrière moi et Éric apparaît.  
Pendant qu'il avance vers moi j'admire sa carrure imposante, la musculature de ces bras que l'on peut voir à travers son tee-shirt noir moulant, ses cheveux court brun _(d'ailleurs j'ai très envie d'y passer mes doigts_ ) et ces yeux aussi noir que de l'onyx.  
Je dois bien avouer que physiquement Éric est vraiment mon type d'homme.

Mais au-delà de ça il dégage des émotions très fortes. On sent l'autorité émaner de tous les pores de sa peau, de la détermination, de la froideur. Mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de l'observer quand il n'est pas dans son rôle "d'instructeur" _(non je ne suis pas obsédée par lui et non je ne le suis pas ! Vous me prenez pour qui..._ ) et je sais que c'est un homme bon qui aime embêter les autres et qui est là quand on a besoin de lui. C'est un homme fort. Et cette force est non seulement dans son corps mais aussi dans ces muscles. Voilà ce qui m'attire chez Éric. Il me tends la main et m'aide à me relever

 **\- c'était très bien Ellynn. Tu à fais une minute 30 ce qui est un temps... vraiment exceptionnel je dois dire**.

Il me regarde avec curiosité, comme s'il cherchait à découvrir comment je faisais.  
Haussant les épaules je ne répondis rien. Qu'est- ce que j'aurais pu dire ?  
Nous sortons de la pièce et il m'accompagne jusqu'à une salle située non loin. Là attendent tous les initiés qui sont déjà passés. Éric se tourne vers moi

 **\- Reste ici avec les autres en attendant que le reste ai fini leurs simulations**.

Une fois tout le monde réuni le tableau des classements sera apporté et toutes les personnes dont le nom ce situe dans la partie rouge seront expulsés chez les sans-factions. Je hoche la tête mais ne dis toujours rien. J'ai rapidement une pensée pour Tobias mais je ne m'inquiète pas car ces résultats à ses dernières simulation sur le clown étaient incroyable.

Mon SuperInstructeurTropSexy est toujours devant moi et semble hésiter.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, tes résultats aux épreuves physiques et mentales sont pratiquement parfaits.**

\- **Ho mais je n'en doute pas.**

 **\- Bien et euh ça te dirais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble après que les résultats soient tombés ?**

 **\- Du temps ensemble ?**

 **-Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire** dit-il clairement, amusé

 _Tiens un rendez-vous. Alors si je m'attendais à ça... hum c'est mon instructeur, je devrais refuser, si les autres l'apprennent ils vont crier au favoritisme. En plus il a deux ans de plus que moi._  
 _Nan franchement je vais dire non._

- **Ce serait avec plaisir !**

 _Mais qu'est-ce que ... MERDE MA PUTAIN DE BOUCHE A ENCORE MERDÉ !_  
 **\- Parfait ! Alors à plus tard Ellynn**

Il m'adresse un sourire charmeur et s'en va de sa démarche souple et féline.

 _Depuis quand j'ai ce genre de pensées ? Purée Tobias finis vite ta simulation faut qu'on cause !_


	22. Audacieux un jour, audacieux toujours

_**P.O.V Tobias**_

Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, je m'efforce de reprendre une respiration stable. La simulation de l'épreuve finale vient de se terminer et pour être franc, en cet instant, j'ai juste une énorme envie de pisser sur moi !

 _C: Pour une fois Eaton je suis d'accord avec toi._

 _Tobias: C'est sans doute parce que nous partageons la même peur._

 _C: Ouais bai c'est sûrement le seul truc que nous avons en commun._

 _Tobias: Non je suis pas d'accord. Regarde par exemple comme moi tu déteste Joli cœur et tu adore Tris._

 _C: Ha, ça c'est pas faux. Tu vois quand tu veux tu dis pas que des conneries Eaton !_

 _Tobias: boucle la._

 _C: Non._

 _Tobias: Insolant._

 _C: Bouffon._

La porte de la salle s'ouvre derrière moi et Éric entre, le visage de marbre. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner ce type. Il y a des moments ou il peut plaisanter et être super cool, et d'autres ou son visage est froid et imperméable. Ellynn passe son temps à me dire à quel point il est génial et sexy mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Bref donc il s'avance vers moi et m'aide à me relever.

 **\- 2 minutes 50. C'était bien Quatre**  
 **-Merci.**  
 **\- A présent je vais te conduire dans une salle ou tu patienteras en attendant les résultats.**

Avec un hochement de tête je le suis dans les couloirs. Arrivé dans la salle je cherche tout de suite Ellynn quand soudainement je sens un poids s'abattre brusquement sur mon dos. Alors que je basculais en arrière, des mains se plaquent sur mes yeux et le courant d'air créé par le mouvement m'apporte le parfum de mon abrutie de meilleur amie. Je place alors mes mains sous ses cuisses pour la retenir et me redresse tant bien que mal.

 **\- Qui c'est ?**  
 **\- Gudule.**  
 **\- Pardon?**  
 **\- Ouais tu sais Gudule. C'est genre un troll bizarre, celui qui pue et qui parle avec un "sveu "sur la langue.**  
 **-Mais qu'est-ce que...**  
elle retire ses mains, prend appui sur mes épaules et se penche de telle façon qu'elle puisse voir mon visage.  
 **\- T'aurais pas perdu un peu la boule toi ?**  
 **\- Peut être bien** dis-je en rigolant. Toujours sur mon dos, Ellynn me donne un coup de pied et montre du doigt Uriah un peu plus loin.  
 **\- Allez petit poney ! Vas vers Uri et que ça saute !**  
 **\- Non mais ho ça va pas ou quoi !** Je me débrouille pour la faire basculer devant moi puis je la pose sur mes épaules à la manière d'un sac à patate. Je vais en direction d'Uriah en secouant bien mon chargement qui, lui, est parti dans un grand fou rire.  
 **\- Dis donc vous deux ! Au lieu de faire les guignols vous pouvez pas être sérieux deux secondes ! Les résultats vont tomber et si sa se trouve on sera pas des audacieux !**  
Al, Marlène, Lynn ( qui se trouvaient non loin de là ) Ellynn et moi stoppons nos activités pour regarder Uriah avec étonnement.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est pas ton genre de stresser.**  
 **\- Hum oui je sais mais là c'est important et je suis pas sûr de passer parce que je suis pas le plus fort physiquement. Y a Quatre devant et puis selon les rumeurs Ellynn dans les épreuves mentales aurait surmontée tout le monde et ...**  
Il continue à blablater comme ça un bon moment sans même reprendre sa respiration et Marlène le prend par la main et l'emmène à part pour le calmer. En soupirant, je dépose Ellynn, qui était toujours sur mon dos, et nous nous asseyons dans un coin pour attendre.

 _ **P.O.V Ellynn, 10 minutes plus tard.**_

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Six, Éric et Max. Après eux, deux autres audacieux tirent le tableau avec la ligne rouge. Aucun nom n'y est inscrit pour l'instant. Alors qu'Eric et Six se disperse avec les autres, Max de place à côté du tableau avec une télécommande.  
 **\- Chers initiés, nous somme réunis en ce jour pour connaître les noms de ceux d'entre vous qui seront des audacieux, et de ceux qui ne le seront pas. Sachez qu'un classement a été fait, et que les premiers auront de meilleures options pour le choix de leur appartement et de leur futur métier. Pour ce dernier point le choix des métiers aura lieu demain et vous commencerez à travailler dans deux jours. Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre.**  
Il appuie sur un bouton de sa télécommande et les noms apparaissent sur le tableau...

 _ **P.O.V Externe**_

Partout dans le dortoir, cris de joie et désespoir se mêlent. Les pleurs côtoient les rires au fur et à mesure que les initiés découvrent leur classement.

 _ **1\. Ellynn**_

 _ **2\. Quatre**_

 _ **3\. Eliot**_

 _ **4; Marlène**_

 _ **5\. Uriah**_

Uriah poussa un véritable rugissement quand il vit qu'il était cinquième. Marlène était quatrième et les deux amants s'enlacèrent, fous de joie. Non seulement ils sont à présent de véritables audacieux, mais avec leur classement ils peuvent avoir accès à quasiment tous les métiers !  
Ils se tournèrent pour avoir des nouvelles d'Al, d'Ellynn et Quatre mais le spectacle qui se déroula sous leur yeux les laissèrent (pardonnez l'expression) sur le cul !  
Al était à genou, le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux dans le vide. Il était facile de deviner en le regardant, qu'il étaient classé en dessous de la ligne rouge...  
Ellynn sautait dans tous les sens. Éric arriva derrière elle dans le but de la féliciter, mais ce qu'elle fit fut très inattendu. Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Après un instant de surprise l'instructeur l'enlaça et lui rendit son baiser.  
Quatre, quand à lui tenait Six dans ces bras et la faisait tournoyer en riant et en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur les joues et le front.  
Des deux (ex) initiés qui embrassent leur (ex) instructeur... On aura tout vu ici !

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les personnes dont les noms étaient placés en dessous de la ligne rouge furent invités à rejoindre le quai pour être conduit chez les sans-faction. La petite bande composé d'Uriah, Marlène, Lynn, Quatre et Ellynn enlacèrent longuement leur ami et beaucoup de larmes furent versées. Puis Al monta dans le train et il disparut dans la nuit...

* * *

OK salut tout le monde ! donc comme prévue j'ai eu une semaine de malade donc j'ai rien pu faire ^^' voila un petit chapitre pour bien finir son dimanche et entamer son lundi. Bonne lecture !

p-s : si il y a un problème au niveau du sénario ou un nombre de faute trop importante faites le moi savoir ^^


	23. Explication et métier

_P.O.V Quatre_

Après le départ de Al, une ambiance morose s'installe dans le groupe alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le réfectoire pour le dîner.  
Nous sommes au dessert quand Uriah se redresse d'un coup, comme un ressort et nous fusille du regard Ellynn et moi .  
 **\- Vous-deux là ! Je veux des explications !**  
 **\- À propos de ...?**  
 **\- C'est évident ,** Eliot arrive à ce moment là et croise les bras.  
 **\- Il parle du fait que toi et la sauvage qui te sert d'amie, ayez embrassé les instructeurs.** **Alors quoi? Vous avez couché avec eux et en échange ils vous ont fait monter dans le classement ? C'est vrai qu'une partie de jambe en l'air c'est toujours très efficace !**  
 **\- T'a intérêt à t'excuser joli cœur, parce que sinon je me ferais une joie d'exploser le joli petit bouton plein de pus que tu as au milieu du front en même temps que ta tête.**  
Éric sort de nulle part et avance vers notre table avec Tris sur son dos. J'ignorais que ces deux là étaient aussi proche. Elle tapote l'épaule d'Éric d'une manière complice.  
- **À mon avis la priorité n'est pas d'exploser ce bouton, malgré le fait qu'il est extrêmement... Répugnant. Non, à mon avis tu devrais commencer par lui arracher les poils qui lui sortent du nez et des oreilles.**  
 **\- Hum pas une mauvaise idée. Mais c'est une tache qui n'est guère agréable pour moi. Comment veux tu que je fasse quelque chose d'aussi immonde et ingrat !**  
Il fit une mine offusquer et je me retins de rire devant le visage de l'autre qui virait rapidement au rouge.

 _T - Ils n'y vont pas de main morte ces deux-là !_

 _C - Avec des types comme Eliot faut avoir la main ferme et ne pas avoir de pitié !_

Ellynn par contre ne se gêne pas du tout et explose d'un rire qui contamine rapidement le reste du groupe. Cela semble avoir l'effet d'un électrochoc sur l'autre qui se redresse et grogne.

-Bref ! vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassé !

 **\- Et bien si tu allumais ne serait-ce que deux secondes ton cerveau tu comprendrais que c'est parce que nous sommes en couple.** Tris descend du dos de son collègue et se place à côté de moi. J'entoure alors mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules et l'embrasse sur le front.

 **-Pff c'est du n'importe quoi ! Comment toi tu peux être avec Lui !**

 **\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **\- Six regarde-le ! Enfin Quatre ! Il est moche, les yeux noir, les cheveux coupés courts, il est carré et idiot ! Il ressemble a un altruiste!**

Je tente de garder le visage stoïque et de ne pas lui montrer que je suis vraiment vexé par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne me suis jamais trouvé beau et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Tris me trouvais beau. Je vois la colère briller dans les yeux de ma petite amie mais elle garde néanmoins son calme.

 **-Calme toi le daltonien, il n'a pas les yeux noirs mais bleu foncé. J'aime ses cheveux, sa carrure, il est tout sauf moche ! Tu es juste vexé parce que tu es arrivé troisième au classement et lui deuxième. Ah et n'oublions pas Ellynn notre numéro 1 !**  
 **\- Moi vexé ?! Jamais! J'en ai rien à faire de ces bouffons !**  
 **\- Bien. Si tu n'en a rien à faire tu pourrais alors avoir la gentillesse de dégager ? C'est pas que tu nous dérange mais... ouais tu nous dérange en fait.**

Tout le monde tente de se retenir sauf Éric qui lui adresse un immense sourire et lui fait signe de partir. Eliot s'en va alors, rouge de colère et nous décidons de nous retrouver chez Tris dans une heure pour discuter tranquillement et fêter notre réussite.

 _ **P.O.V Ellynn**_

Une heure plus tard nous nous retrouvons devant l'appartement de Six. Elle nous ouvre la porte pendant que nous allons nous installer dans le salon. Éric part a la cuisine et revient avec des bières.  
 **\- Non mais fais comme chez toi surtout !**  
 **\- Toujours Six toujours,** répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Je rigole doucement alors qu'il distribue les boissons, se place derrière moi et m'entoure de ces bras. Lynn est à ma gauche, à ma droite Six est assise à côté de Tobias qui a son bras autour de ses épaules. Uriah est en face de nous avec Marlène.  
 **\- Je propose que l'on commence par monsieur Quatre ici présent COMMENT AS TU OSÉ ME CACHER QUE TU ÉTAIS EN COUPLE !**  
Je fusille mon soi-disant "meilleur ami" du regard. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ai rien dit !  
 **\- Ellynn calme toi ! J'ai des raisons pour ne rien t'avoir dit !**  
 **\- Ha oui et lesquelles ?!**  
 **\- Et bien surement les mêmes que les tiennes.**  
 **\- Mais de quoi tu pa...** je me stoppe soudainement et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dis que j'avais le béguin pour Éric...  
 **-Mouais... bon bref tu commences quand même! Après tout tu es avec Six depuis plus longtemps alors...**  
 **\- D'accord, d'accord on commence** dit-il en rigolant.  
Il prend une mèche de Six et commence a jouer avec.  
 **\- Vous vous souvenez du jour ou je me suis énervé et où je suis parti du dortoir ? Nous parlions des résultats de l'évaluation des compétences physique.**  
 **-Oui je me souviens, je n'arrivait pas à te retrouver et j'ai dû demander de l'aide à Six.**  
 **\- Oui voilà et bien en fait ce jour là il y a eu un... léger petit souci avec Eliot nous dit Six.**  
 **\- Du style?**  
Elle jette un regard à Tobias, l'air de lui demander son avis puis elle commence a nous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé cette soirée là.  
 **\- Quand je suis arrivé il était recouvert de sang et Eliot continuait de le rouer de coups. Pourtant il n'a pas poussé un seul cri;** la colère, présente dans son regard il y a quelques instants suite à ces désagréables souvenirs, laisse place a de la fierté et de la tendresse. **Je me suis rapidement débarrassée de l'autre et une fois K.O j'ai soutenue Quatre et nous sommes sortis.**  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
 **\- Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, je l'ai soigné, nous avons discuter etc... et suite à cette soirée nous nous sommes mis ensemble.**

 _ **P.O.V Quatre**_

Tris m'embrasse sur la joue et je sens un sourire niais apparaître sur mon visage.  
 **\- Haaaaww vous êtes si mignoooonns.**  
Tout le monde rigole à la voix suraiguë qu'a prise Ellynn  
 **\- Et vous alors ? Non parce que si je me souvient bien on a vue Ellynn se jeter littéralement sur Éric ! Et s'était pas pour le frapper hein...**

 _C - Tiens je pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait devenir aussi rouge..._  
 _T - Effectivement c'est assez étonnant ! Qui aurait cru que cette espèce de folle rougirait aussi facilement haha !_  
 _C - Pas moi en tout cas ! Et euh par contre Eaton tu devrais pas serrer Tris aussi fort je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup mais là tu vas lui casser un truc !_  
 _T - Bon tu te calme hein j'ai le droit de serrer ma copine comme je veux ! Et puis je lui serre pas le bras si fort que ça sinon elle me l'aurait dit !_  
 _C - T'es tellement brutal mec_  
 _T - Ferme là c'est pas vrai_  
 _C - Ne me dis pas de la fermer espèce de petit s..._  
 **\- EH HO QUATRE !**  
 **\- Hein quoi?!**

 **-Attendez je crois qu'il est pas assez réveillé là j'm'en charge...**

J'ai tout juste le temps d'écarter Tris avant qu'Ellynn ne me saute dessus. Nous roulons sur le sol alors qu'elle essaie de me faire une clé. Je me sépare d'elle juste à temps et nous nous relevons rapidement. J'essaie de lui donner un coup à l'estomac mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était plus forte que moi...  
Elle intercepte mon poing de sa main gauche, de la droite elle me porte un coup léger mais sec à la gorge. Je grogne de douleur et réplique. Nous nous battons pour de vrai. Rien de méchant, aucune animosité. C'est juste qu'avec nos caractères respectif nous refusons de perdre et nous nous donnons à fond !  
Mais bon faut bien l'avouer, sur 32 combats elle en a gagné 16 ...

Au final je parviens a l'immobiliser au sol !

 **\- HA ! ALORS TU FAIS MOINS LA MALIGNE !**  
 **\- LÂCHE MOI SALE GOSSE !**  
 **\- NON ! D'abord je veux t'entendre ma p'tite Ellynn... sa fait combien à combien hihi ?**  
Elle grogne et se débat plus vigoureusement mais je la tiens fermement.  
 **\- Hum ? J'ai pas entendu ?**  
Les autres nous regarde comme si nous étions fous mais je m'en fout. Je veux l'entendre !  
 **\- RHAAA t'es chiant. Ça fait 17 à 16 pour toi...**  
 **\- Autrement diiiiitt ?**  
Je vois sa mâchoire se serrer.

 _C - La pousse pas à bout Eaton ! Tu la connais elle se vengera plus tard !_  
 _T - T'inquiète C, je gère_  
 _C - Non tu gère rien du tout ! On va encore se reprendre tout ça en pleine poire !_  
 **\- Autrement dit... c'est to...toi qui... qui est le pl.. plus fort...**  
 **-YES ! HA HA TU L'AS DIS BOUFFIE ! I'M THE BEST OF THE WOOORRLDDDD !**  
Et je la lâche en rigolant comme un malade suivit du reste du groupe. Il n'y a que ma chère meilleur amie qui grogne, toujours au sol.  
 **\- J'arrive pas a croire que j'ai dis ça. Et puis comment j'ai pu perdre face à ce bouffon !**  
 **\- Ha ha ha !**  
Je vois Tris qui s'approche et qui m'embrasse sur la joue.  
 **\- Tu t'es très bien battu ! Mais par contre vous allez me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça et tout de suite !**  
 **\- Mais ...**  
 **\- PAS DE MAIS QUATRE !**  
 **-Bon ok...**  
 **\- Ouais c'est ça. Et après vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche. Nan parce que c'est bien beau tout ça mais maintenant vous puez..**.  
C'est donc ce que nous avons fait. Après tout ça nous avons discuté toute la soirée de choses et d'autres. Puis les autres sont partis, nous laissant seuls Tris et moi. Après tout nous, les nouveaux audacieux, il fallait encore que nous réfléchissions aux futurs métiers possibles...

 _C - On a quoi comme choix ?_  
 _T - Étant deuxième ? Binn... tatoueur ?_  
 _C - T'es nul en dessin._  
 _T - Ouais pas faux. Travailler dans des magasins ?_  
 _C - Tu te fout de la gueule de qui là ?_  
 _T - Centre de contrôle ?_  
 _C - Ennuyant à mourir._  
 _T - Instructeur pour les nouveaux initiés ?_  
 _C - Pour voir des petits cons comme Eliot ? Et en plus avec le fait de voir Tris se faire draguer à tous les coups ? ?!_  
 _T - Tu serais jaloux ? Si un mec la draguait ?_  
 _C - Jaloux moi ?! Tu déconne ! J'ai une gueule a être jaloux moi ?! Tu me prend pour qui hein ?! La jalousie n'est qu'une maladie qui dévore l'âme et..._  
 _BON OK OUI JE SERAI JALOUX MERDE !_  
 _T - Ouais pareil... Bon il reste ambassadeur au près des autres factions._  
 _C - C'est tout ce qu'on a comme choix?!_  
 _T - Baaaai y a sûrement d'autres trucs mais ce sont les seuls qui me viennent en tête. Alors? Ambassadeur ?_  
 _C - Pfff... c'est bien payé ?_  
 _T - J'sais pas. Sûrement ?_  
 _C - Mouais. Bon tout ça mérite une nuit de réflexion._  
 _T - Pour une fois que tu dis une phrase sans agressivité ni insulte._  
 _C - Ta gueule et va dormir_  
 _T - Ok..._

 _ **~Le lendemain ~**_

Après le petit-déjeuner nous nous rendons dans la même salle qu'hier, là où nous avions patienté pour avoir les résultats des simulations.  
Aujourd'hui il y a une sorte de mini cérémonie ou nous devons annoncer à tout le monde quel sera notre choix de métier.  
Quand nous entrons il y a déjà pas mal de monde et nous nous faufilons pour attendre le premier rang ou les autres admis sont déjà présents.  
Tris sont sur une sort d'estrade pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.  
\- Audacieux, audacieuses ! Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour connaître l'orientation des nouveaux venus ! Ils ont brillamment réussi nos épreuves de sélections physique et mentale et ils ont bien mérité leurs place ici !  
J'appelle maintenant la personne qui est arrivée première au classement: Ellynn !  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements ainsi que des cris retentissent. Les audacieux se mettent alors à frapper le sol de leurs pieds, tellement fort que les murs du siège en tremblent !  
Elle s'avance alors fièrement un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

 _T - Non mais regarde moi ça hahaha_  
 _C - Laisse la Eaton elle a le droit de faire sa bebelle. Elle est arrivé 1ère elle au moins._  
 _T- Ta gueule C, juste ferme la._  
-Toutes mes félicitations Ellynn ! Alors, qu'as tu l'intention de faire ?  
\- J'ai choisi de devenir Ambassadrice Audacieuse auprès des autres factions !  
Explosion de cris dans la salle !  
 _T - La vache ! Ambassadrice elle a visé haut elle !_  
 _C - Hum... cette petite ira loin._  
 _T - Ça c'est sûr !_

Tris lui serre la main puis elle revient au premier rang ou elle me saute dans les bras.  
 **\- Félicitations vieille folle. Tu mérites tout ça.**  
 **\- Merci Tobias.**  
Puis elle me fait un bisous sur la joue.  
Tris demande le silence mais c'est à peine si on l'entend avec tout ce vacarme.  
Éric lui donne alors un haut parleur.  
 **\- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI !?**  
Gros blanc...  
 **\- Nan mais sérieux les gars vous n'êtes qu'un bande de petits sauvageons ! Combien on parie que dans les autres faction c'est pas autant le bordel lors d'un rassemblement ! C'est un véritable miracle si vous n'avez pas encore commencé à vous battre !**  
 **\- Ouais mais les autres faction ne sont pas des audacieux !** Crie une personne dans la foule  
Et ça part en fou rire général. Tris lève les yeux au ciel mais on voit qu'elle est amusée et fière d'appartenir à cette faction.  
 **\- Passons à la personne suivante vous voulez bien ? Arrivé deuxième au classement : Quatre !**  
Je me sens rougir à mesure que les applaudissements augmentent et je m'avance à mon tour vers l'estrade ou ma petite amie me félicite et me pose la même question qu'Ellynn  
 **\- J'ai choisi de devenir Instructeur pour les nouveaux initiés !**  
Tris hausse un sourcil surpris et je lui adresse un clin d'œil

 _C - Depuis quand tu..._  
 _T - La ferme._

Quand je regagne ma place je me fais encore féliciter et c'est au tour des autres de choisir leur futur métier. Eliot travaillera désormais dans les salles de contrôle et je grimace déjà à l'idée qu'il passera sûrement son temps à fouiner dans la vie des autres grâce aux caméras. Marlène choisit d'être vendeuse en boutique et Uriah sera Tatoueur !  
Apres que toute la cérémonie sois terminée tous le monde s'est dispersé pour fêter tout ça à sa façon (même si la plupart du temps ça finit avec de l'alcool !). Quand à moi je me contente d'aller manger du gâteau au chocolat audacieux avec ma copine et mes amis.  
 _C - Tu vois Eaton, là on tiens une putain de belle vie !_  
 _T - Tu l'as dis C, tu l'as dis..._


	24. debut operation: destroy the eye

_1 Janvier_

 **\- Tous le monde est équipé c'est bon ?! Finissez de vous equiper et vite ON A PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE ALLEZ BOUGEZ VOUS LES FESSES NON DE DIEU !**

Clairement pas le nouvel an que j'imaginais.  
Ellynn repasse devant tout le monde pour verifier que nous avons tous nos équipements. On ne peut pas se permettre des oublies, surtout pas maintenant ! Je sens toute l'energie qui se dégage des autres, c'est ...comme une aurra ! L'excitation est dans l'air et l'adrénaline cours dans nos veines.  
 _C - Waw ! C'est si grisant !_  
 _T - Tu l'a dis ! On est tellement prêt a en découdre... ces salaupard vont pas commrendre ce qui va leur arriver !_

Quand tout le monde est enfin prêt nous allons devant les rails pour attendre le train. Je regarde ma montre. Minuit vingt- huit. Il ne va pas tarder.  
Je sens soudainnement quelqu'un passer ces bras autour de ma taille. Je souris et me tourne pour embrasser la plus belle femme de monde, Tris me sourit et me sert dans ces bras. Après plusieur mois de relation je peux dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ! Evidement comme dans tout couple ( et avec nos caractères) il nous arrive de nous disputer ( souvent...) mais nous finissons toujours par nous réconcilier. Je l'aime tellement...  
Je suis ramené à la réalité par le bruit assourdissant du train. Quand il passe devant nous, nous commençons a courir pour nous hisser a l'intérieur. Une fois installé au fond du wagon avec Tris dans mes bras je pense à ce que nous nous apprettons à faire et comment tout ça a commencé...

 _4 mois plus tôt_

 **-pffff j'mennuie...**  
 **-ouais moi aussi... c'est vraiment chiant quand Ellynn est en reunion !**  
Je hoche la tête pour montrer mon accords avec ce que vien de dire Tris et je prend une de ces meches puis commence a jouer avec.  
Nous sommes installés sur le grand filet a l'entrée principal de la faction accompagné d'Uriah et de Marlenne. Avec son classement aux épreuves de selction elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de choix de métier mais c'est avec joie qu'elle a choisie de travailler a l'hôpital des audacieux. De ce faite il y a tellement de blesser qu'elle n'a pas trop de temps libre et donc on la vois pas souvent.  
Avec le troue qu'il y a au dessus de nos tete nous pouvons admirer les étoiles.  
 **\- Je t'aime** murmurais-je doucement a l'oreil de Tris.  
Elle tourne son regard vers moi, me sourit et m'offre un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres. C'est ça manière a elle de me repondre. Nous n'aimons pas trop nous montrer notre affection quand nous ne sommes pas seul. Question de pudeur, vieille habitude altruiste j'imagine.  
 **\- Au faite je vous ai pas dis mais mon frère a fait sa demande a shauna et elle a accepté !**  
 **\- Attende serieusement ?! Mais quand ?!**  
 **\- Bai hier matin je crois.**  
 **\- Idiot ! Pourquoi c'est que maintenant que tu nous dis ça ?!** Lui demande Marlene en le frappant derrière La tête  
 **-bai j'y avais pas pensée avant !**

 **-Mais c'est un truc super important pourtant !**

Après avoir pesté contre lui pendant un moment, nous partons a la recherche du jeune couple pour les féliciter et les trouvons finalement a la cafétéria en train de manger du gâteau Audacieux.

 **-Alors teddy bear ! tu me fais des cachotterie je suis vexé !** Tris fais une mine de chien battu tout en s'asseyant a coté de Zeke qui semble tout a oui très gêné.  
 **\- Mais nan darling ! c'est juste que... bin ça c'est fait sur un coup de tête j'y ai pas vraiment reflechis et hum tu vois le genre...**  
 **\- Tu aurai pu m'en parler quand même vue tu en a parlé a Uriah !**  
 **-Mais...**  
\- Pas de mais !  
Pendant qu'ils continuent de se chamailler je vais embrasser Shauna en lui souhaitant bon courage pour supporter cet énergumène tout le reste de sa vie...

* * *

Nous passons le reste de la soirée ensemble et, 23H30 passé, nous décidons de rentrer pour nous reposer. Sur le chemin nous croisons Ellynn et Eric, la mine sombre.

 **\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent ?**  
Ma meilleur amie ne semble vraiment pas elle même. Ces point sont serrés, elle a des cernes sous les yeux et a des veines saillante sur le front.  
 **-Je vais vous raconter mais pas ici. Venez a mon appartement.**  
Eric s'exuse et, apres avoir embrassé Ellynn, se separt de nous, il n'a vraiment pas l'aire bien et préfère rester seul un moment.  
Nous nous dirigeons donc en silence vers l'apparetement et une fois arrivé a celui ci, nous nous instalons en cercle dans le vaste salons. Apres un soupire, Ellynn se frotte les yeux et c'est a ce moment que je me rend commte a quel point elle a l'aire fatigué, etre embassadrice ne doit vraiment pas etre un metier de tout repos...  
 **\- Bon, comme vous le savez Eliot a choisie d'intégrer la salle de contrôle et ...**  
 **-Pourquoi tu nous parle de lui ? C'est quand meme pas a cause de lui que vous aviez ces tetes d'enterrement ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?!**  
 **\- Uriah par pitié fermes la et écoutes.**  
Je sourie en jetant un coup d'œil au plus jeune des Pedras.  
 **\- Bref ! Il a intégré la salle de controle et il a ainsi accès a les camera de surveillance de toute la faction. Mais ressement il a eu une sorte de promotion et il a été chargé de surveiller la ville toute entière !**  
 **\- Wow...**  
 **\- Ne m'interromp pas ! Bref il a decouvert il n'y a pas longtemps que certaines Etudits, les plus haut gradé, avait un comportement assez etrange.**  
 **\- Du style ?**  
 **\- Du style sa s'echange des fioles discretement, sa se voit dans les coins isolés etc... normalement il ne devrait pas pouvoir faire ça mais Eliot a réussi a pirater l'une des cameras du bureau de Jeanne Mathiew. Il a écouté tout ce qui se passait pendant plusieur jours d'affilée et nous a fait un rapport.**  
Elle prend une pose et Tris va lui chercher un verre d'eau. Elle le bois d'une traite et nous regarde un a un avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de serer les poings.  
 **-Ces batars preparent une revolution. Il font des recherches pour mettre au point un serum capable de prendre le controle de tous les audacieux . Avec ça ils auraient une armée parfaitement entraînée a leur disposition et pourraient assieger toutes les autres faction !**  
Elle se lève d'un coup, furieuse, renverse tout ce qu'elle peut et frappe contre les murs. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état !  
Nous sommes tous choqué. Les deux frères ont viré au bleme alors qu'a l'inverse, leur compagnes sont plus rouge qu'une bouche a incendit. Tris a le visage impacible mais je vois les  
veines saillirent a son cou et son corps entier c'est réditpar la rage et la peur.

 _C- Les hiros de puta !_  
 _T- Tu te mets a l'espagnole ?_  
 _C- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT TU VOIS PAS QU'UNE GUERRE SE PREPART SALE MOLUSQUE DÉCÉRÉBRÉ !_

Bizarement je ne ressens rien. ni panique, ni peur ni colère. Je crois que je ne realise pas...  
nous reussissons a calmer Ellynn et nous décidons de partir nous coucher; il est tard et tout le monde a besoins de digerer tout ça. Juste avant de refermer la porte Ellynn nous dit avec une dangereuse étincelle dans les yeux  
 **\- Je peux vous jurer que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. _.._ ces enfoirés vont pas comprendre ce qui va se passer ! Ils cherchent les problèmes ? Alors ils vont les trouver...**  
 **Et elle referme la porte avec un claquement sec.**

* * *

Plus tard, allongé dans mon lit avec Tris a mes côtés je repense a tout ce qui a été dit chez Ellynn. La haine m'innonde. Elle m'étouffe. Ils doivent payer. Les nausées me viennent, rapidement suivis par un long frissons dans le dos et l'adrénaline...

C'est la guerre.


End file.
